


A Flight to Remember

by Unicorn_BadAss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Kalex, slowburn, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: *Alternate Universe* When Kara first got to Earth, she thought no one would be her friend. Now, as an adult living in National City, she could not imagine life without her best friend Alex. However, how many times will it take for one of them to save the other from trouble before they realize their feelings are more than platonic Slowburn but worth it!





	1. The First Flight is Never Easy

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters from the television show Supergirl or any of the plot content used from the show. The characters are only being used for the purpose of entertainment and hopeless shipping.
> 
> Hey Everyone! So I have been reading different fan-fictions for the Supergirl Universe, trying to see how others are portraying the characters. they are great, so I figured I would give it a go. First, let me say that I understand Kara and Alex are sisters in the television show, but this is in an AU where they are simply best friends. Second, they are not my OTP, because Sanvers is canon. This story will start with some events from "Pilot", but with my own twist to the story line. However, the characters will, for the most part, stay true to who they are. Hopefully you all like it!

Kara sat at her desk outside of Cat Grant's office, staring at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to finally reach the number twelve. With each passing second she focused her eyes upon it, time seemed to move slower and slower, as if it were taunting her. Kara wanted nothing more than to be able to leave work on time for once in her life. Especially tonight, because her best friend was going on a business trip for a week and had to leave tonight.

"Ker-rah!" Ms. Grant yelled from inside her office, breaking Kara's concentration on the clock. She quickly jumped up from her desk and walked into the office where her boss had been typing something important on her laptop.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked, trying to guess in her mind what the women needed from her this time. Ms. Grant asked Kara for the most unusual things sometimes. However, Kara loved her job, because she felt it was her way of making a small difference in the world; the same way her cousin makes a difference everyday.

"You have been staring at the clock for the past twenty minutes and not working on something that I would probably ask for in the future. If I wasn't mistaken, I would guess you want to go home already, is that correct?" Ms. Grant asked.

"Well Ms. Grant, my best friend is leaving tonight for-"

"I don't care what is happening in your personal life right now Ker-rah. All I care about is you job gets done," Ms. Grant interrupted, making Kara nervous and look around the room trying to not look at her boss. "However, since you have been doing well at getting things done in efficient time the past few months, you are free to go home now if you want."

Kara stood in shock after her boss told her she could go home, as Ms. Grant almost never let anyone leave the building without asking for something at the last minute. "Are you sure Ms. Grant? I would hate to leave and-"

"I do not normally give someone permission to leave early and I would not do it jokingly. If I were you, I would leave before I change my mind. Please wish your friend a good flight," Ms. Grant interrupted again. Kara begin to notice it was Ms. Grant's favorite thing to do when others were talking, as if it gave her a bigger sense of power than what she already had. She thanked her boss before heading back out to her desk to grab her things and say goodbye to her friends for the night.

...

Once back in her apartment, Kara began her futile attempt at making blueberry pancakes, which were her best friends favorite. Whenever one of them would leave to go on vacation or a business trip, the other would make one of the said person's favorite foods in order to comfort them before leaving. However, Kara was not the best at cooking anything, even eggs, so she normally didn't make the best comfort food. After a while of trying to make a pancake that was not burnt or under-cooked, Kara managed to cook two pancakes meeting edible standards.

Kara went to her room and changed into a more comfortable outfit, which consisted of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. It didn't matter who was going to be in her apartment, she always dressed comfortable because after long days dealing with Ms. Grant, she deserved it. Kara was getting ready to leave her room when she noticed a bright white envelope sitting on the night stand next to her bed. _I have to hide this... If she sees it, our friendship is over._ Kara moved the envelope into the safety of her pillow case, before her advanced hearing picked up footsteps and heavy breathing outside her apartment. Kara smiled widely while she rushed to her door, checking her hair and outfit before opening the door.

"You know, I could smell the burnt hopes and dreams of pancakes from the end of the hallway. A cooking class might be able to salvage you yet," Kara heard her best friend say after she opened the door.

"It is good to see you too. Not everyone can be as amazing at cooking as you are Alex," Kara responded playfully before engulfing Alex into a huge hug. It was their tradition to greet each other with some kind of sarcastic comment, believing it helped keep the mood light. Backing out of the hug, Kara looked at Alex to inspect her outfit. She was wearing a black business jacket with a simple black pair of dress pants. Alex looked beautiful no matter what she wore in Kara's opinion, but she could never tell her that out of fear it would ruin their friendship.

"So I can stay for about an hour before I have to head to the airport. So we have an hour to basically act like couch potatoes and watch random television shows," Alex told Kara after walking into the small apartment.

"Sounds like a plan. I will grab your pancakes and the whipped cream?"

"Always whipped cream, so I can put it on your forehead!" Alex responded smiling as she plopped herself onto the couch with the remote in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Kara grabbed the can of whipped cream and plate of pancakes, then headed over to Alex.

"Here is your food ma'dam. I hope you do not die while enjoying it," Kara said as she handed the plate and can to her best friend.

"Yeah, me too. I have to be on this flight or my boss will bring me back to life just to kill me again," Alex joked. Kara laughed as she sat down on the couch, admiring her best friend. Ever since she arrived on this planet, Kara feared she would never make any friends or find a way to fit in. Being an outsider, she thought people would always look at her with disgust. But the day she met Alex, something clicked between them, as if they were meant to be in each others lives one way or another.

"So you never told me, where is this business trip taking you this time?" Kara asked as Alex ate her pancakes with an excess amount of whipped cream on top.

With a full mouth, Alex responded, "Geneva. A whole big conference on genetics within different species and how deoxyribonucleic acid can be affected by different homeostasis factors." Kara lightly laughed at her best friend before stealing a bite of pancake off her plate. "What is so funny Zor-El?"

"Nothing, just you and your nerd terms. Don't forget I did not go to college to become a scientist person," Kara responded. Alex rolled her eyes and smirked, which did not go un-noticed by Kara. _Oh no, that face can only mean one thing._ Even with her super speed, Kara wasn't able to avoid the whipped cream hitting her right on the forehead. Alex began laughing maniacally as she continued her whipped cream assault on Kara. However, Kara quickly regained her focus and grabbed the can before holding it directly above Alex's head.

"Don't you dare, I have to look decent for the trip and I do not have time to clean up after a whipped cream attack," Alex pleaded. Kara smirked as the can of torture still hung above Alex's head.

"Maybe you shouldn't start something that you can't finish right away, huh Danvers," Kara replied, but she knew Alex was right, so she simply put a dot of whipped cream on her nose. Alex let out a small scream and slapped Kara on the arm.

...

The rest of their time together, Kara and Alex made small talk about different things going on in their lives, topics ranging from work to creepy old ladies in the store. Alex left the apartment after ten minutes of Kara hugging her, afraid this would be the time where something would go wrong. Kara always worried about her best friend's safety, especially due to the fact she had powers that could save Alex's life. But Alex always insisted she stayed hidden from the world, in attempts to have a normal human life.

Kara had sat back down on the couch and turned on the news channel, watching all the horrible events she could prevent if she just used her powers. _My cousin helps people everyday with his powers and he seems to be doing fine. Why should I be any different? I mean, I understand Alex has concerns that something could happen to me, but I could handle it._ The fact was, Kara only stayed hidden from the world because of her best friend. All the superhero movies would show how the people closest to the protagonist got into trouble, and Kara did not want that for anyone, especially Alex.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the television mentioned a plane circling National City with one engine blown. Kara immediately looked at the screen, hoping a certain few words would not be mentioned. "The flight was scheduled for Geneva when one of the engines blew and the pilots began circling the city. We ask everyone to remain calm and stay indoors," the reporter said. Kara didn't stay to hear the rest before running out her door and down the stairs.

"You had to pick the one flight that would go wrong Alex, you just had to," Kara silently cursed as she made her way onto the street. Looking towards the sky, she noticed the plane flying low with flames on one of its wings. Kara used her x-ray vision to look on the plane, hoping her best friend had missed the flight; but her dreams were just dreams when she saw a panicked Alex attempting to remain calm and help others. _I am sorry Alex, but I am not letting you die tonight._

Running into the nearest alley, Kara began attempting to jump into the air and fly, hoping she would reach the aircraft in time. After a few failed attempts, she managed to burst into the air and headed toward the plane with speed. It had been years since she last flew, so finding the right way to steady herself became a challenge, let alone steady a large aircraft.

"Rao, guide me to the strength needed to save these people," Kara quietly asked before flying to the wing with the burning engine. Grabbing onto it and pushing up, she slowly steadied the aircraft and helped guide it away from the buildings. Smiling, Kara looked towards the windows of the aircraft, only to meet eyes with her best friend. Anxiety and nervousness filled Alex's eyes, but those feelings grew when she saw Kara outside.

Kara's attention was quickly averted when an engine exploded on the other wing, causing any stability to go away. She groaned and mentally cursed herself before moving to the bottom of the aircraft and digging her hands into the metal. _I swear if one more thing goes wrong I will..._ When the bridge came into view, Kara screamed and began to turn the aircraft on its side, hoping to avoid hitting the wires holding it up and any cars. The plane safely and surprisingly passed through the bridge, only scrapping the road, before Kara guided it onto the water.

The pressure of the plane caused the water to pull Kara down for a moment, but the lack of oxygen caused the Kryptonian to quickly swim to the surface. Cameras were trying to capture clear images of the mysterious person who managed to save the plane as a light appeared on Kara. Looking over towards the window where Alex was, Kara saw her best friend slightly smile before taking off into the air.

...

Laying on her couch exhausted from carrying the aircraft, Kara watched the news describe what had just happened only an hour ago. She worried about whether Alex made it safely off the plane and wondered what had caused the accident in the first place. Sudden fast foot steps and her door opening caused Kara to jump off the couch. Pain filled her entire body as she rushed to the door, meeting Alex as she finished opening it.

"Oh my goodness Alex are you okay?! I saw the news and heard it was your flight-" Kara began asking before being interrupted by Alex and a tight hug. Shocked, Kara didn't respond to the hug at first as her mind went blank. This wasn't the first time Alex's touch caused Kara to lose her train of thought.

"Kara Zor-El, don't you ever scare me like that again. I saw you and then you were under water for over a minute... Are you okay?" Alex replied with both calmness and worry in her voice. Kara backed away from the hug and smiled at her best friend. _You were the one who almost died tonight and you are asking me if I am okay. What did I do to deserve you?_

Kara was about to tell Alex she was fine and relieved to know she made it off the plane when her vision started to go black. Her knees became weak right before she fell to the floor, before Alex reacted and caught her. No words left Kara's mouth before her vision went completely black and Alex's cries became distant.


	2. Strong Arms When Needed Most

Alex paced back and forth down the hallway waiting for the doctors to give any sort of news about how Kara was doing. The last coherent thing Alex could remember was walking into Kara's apartment and hugging her for dear life, afraid surviving had just been a dream. But things began going downhill after Kara went unconscious. _Kara is a Kryptonian, she shouldn't have fallen the way she did. Is it all my fault?_ Almost as soon as the incident had occurred, Alex rushed her best friend to the only place that would be able to help. It had been a challenge getting Kara into the elevator, let alone into a car, but the adrenaline filling Alex made impossible things plausible.

"Alex, you need to sit down and breathe. You can't take care of her until you take care of yourself," Alex heard a voice say behind her. Turning around, she saw her boss Hank Henshaw, a.k.a. J'ohn J'onzz, walking towards her. Holding back tears from escaping her eyes, Alex closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"It's been almost an hour J'ohn. How would you like me to calm down at this point?" Alex began saying as hints of anger built up in her voice. "My best friend outed herself as an alien to the entire world in order to save me, and is now unconscious for who knows what reason!" Too many thoughts began running through Alex's head, making it difficult to see any of them clearly. With all the stress of the moment and everything else going on in her life, Alex finally broke down as one small tear lead to more, and before she knew it, Alex was on her knees crying on J'ohn's shoulder.

More time passed in silence as Alex continued to cry and J'ohn comforted her in non-verbal ways. Alex never felt more weak and vulnerable in her life than she did in that moment, because normally her emotions didn't get the best of her. Throughout the majority of her life, Alex had been able to control her decisions under stressful environments. But the moment she met Kara Zor-El, controlling herself became harder with each passing second.

"I can't lose her," Alex quietly pleaded, almost to where it was nothing more than a thought in her head. "My life has forever changed because of her, in ways I still don't understand. But the one thing I know is that if she leaves me right now, I don't know how I would ever be able to continue on in life."

Alex sat up from J'ohn's shoulder to where she was looking into his eyes and saw him softly smiling at her. "I can promise you she isn't leaving anytime soon," J'ohn assured her.

"How? How can you make such a huge promise right now?" Alex replied on the verge of tears again.

"Because, that girl has something worth fighting for. She has something more important to her than you could ever imagine," J'ohn stated with confidence in his voice.

Alex sat on her knees for a moment thinking about what he said, before nodding her head in understanding. Alex then heard the radio on J'ohn's belt go off, knowing that another task needed his attention. J'ohn went to say something before Alex cut him off with a gesture of her hand, telling him she would be okay. Moving into a nearby chair, Alex watched as J'ohn walked down the hall, passing the door where Kara had been for what felt like the longest time.

...

Another hour passed before anyone came out of the door, before anyone gave any news on how Kara was doing.

Alex fell asleep in the chair, exhausted from how much energy the past twelve hours consumed from her. She started dreaming about the first day her eyes landed on Kara. The way her hair flowed perfectly down her back, how bright those green eyes glowed when any form of light hit them, and how elegant she looked walking around while looking at everything with curiosity. But Alex's dream ended when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Agent Danvers, your friend is awake now. She is asking to see you," the doctor said after Alex opened her eyes and became coherent. Alex didn't waste one second heading to the room where Kara was, surprising herself with how fast she moved. Once she reached the door, Alex paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before heading in to see her best friend. there were no windows on the door, so Alex couldn't look in and prepare herself before opening the door. _Maybe that is a good thing. Then I cannot freak myself out as bad as I am right now._

"Care to cause another heart attack for me Alex? You have managed to scare the shit out of me twice today," Kara said sarcastically as Alex opened the door. Alex smiled at her best friend before rushing towards her for a much needed hug. She heard Kara laugh after being sucked into the hug just as two strong arms gently hugged back with emotion. Small tears began to fall from Alex's eyes even though she tried to keep them hidden.

"You had a heart attack?! Is that why you passed out? Oh my goodness Kara, I am so sorry," Alex replied as more tears and emotions began to build up.

"No no. I just over exhausted myself with carrying the plane. Since I haven't actually used that amount of strength before, it drained my energy greatly. I guess I have to start working out with cars," Kara said, at first seriously but ending with a slight joke, in hopes to make Alex feel better. Kara hated seeing her best friend upset, even if it was over something small like the store not having her favorite cookies. So it became her goal in life to keep a smile of Alex's face as long as possible.

Alex didn't respond to Kara, because no words were coming to her mind at the moment. She just felt relieved to know her best friend was going to be okay. _I don't know why I thought otherwise. She is a freaking Kryptonian._ Alex finally backed out of the hug and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, before sitting down and holding Kara's hand. Even though she initiated the contact, it still sent a jolt through her system, something she has only ever felt with Kara. It scared her but also intrigued her; new and mysterious things always did that for Alex.

"Do you remember the day I met you?" Alex asked randomly, thinking about her dream from earlier.

"Of all times to bring up that day, you do it now. But yes, I remember as if it were yesterday," Kara stated, smiling and holding her best friend's hand gently. "Why do you ask? Think I might have had some brain damage? I may not be the brightest mind between the both of us, but I could never forget something important like that."

Alex lightly laughed as she shook her head at Kara's sarcastic comment, trying to hide how the last thing Kara said made her feel. No words could describe the feeling, it just built up inside Alex and made her want to explode from happiness. She began to think about that day from her past again, the day she saw the one person her life could not continue without.

...

_Alex sat in the classroom staring out the window while watching the raindrops slowly roll down the glass, mentally thinking each one was racing the other to some unknown future. Fall had arrived faster than most people were ready for, which meant the dreadful rain would start falling to no end. A majority of people in her town hated the rain because it brought mud and a mess, but Alex found joy in the mystery of rain. It gave her something different to focus on than the reality occurring around her._

_"Ms. Danvers, the class ended. You are free to go home, unless you would like to stay and have me repeat our lecture," Alex heard the teacher say, interrupting her thoughts. She looked around the room and noticed a forest of empty desks surrounding her. Laughing internally at how distracted by simple drops of water she had been, Alex thanked the teacher while gathering her belongings before leaving the room. 'Great, how am I going to avoid getting soaked? I didn't bring an umbrella with me this morning because the sun was shining.'_

_Alex put all of her non-needed school work into her locker while smiling because she was the only person in the hall. She put her headphones on and started walking towards the front exit of her high-school, before something caught her attention on the other side of the large glass doors. Quickly moving to get a better look, Alex saw a girl standing out in the middle of the school sidewalk without an umbrella, looking up towards the sky as the rain cascaded her face. The girl didn't move at all, she just stared up at the sky with amazement and curiosity filling hers eyes._

_"What in the world is she doing? Trying to catch a cold?" Alex asked herself out loud. The girl's ears moved slightly before she turned her head in Alex's direction. Green eyes met brown eyes and they stayed connected for only a second, but it felt like infinity to the two girls. For an unknown reason, Alex felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, which brought her mind back to reality. She panicked, not wanting the other girl to think of her as a stalker, so she turned to run down the hall._

_However, Alex ran straight into the lockers, hitting her head hard enough to make her start to fall. Alex waited for the feeling of hitting the ground to come, but it never did. She only felt two arms holding her up and eyes staring at her with worry. Alex slowly opened her eyes and saw the girl standing while holding Alex up inches from the ground. Alex's head felt light and her nose began pounding with pain, but none of it had completely registered in her head._

_"Oh my Rao, are you okay?" Alex heard the girl ask her genuinely. Her voice was soft, comforting Alex, but had an odd sense of confidence that no one else around Midvale had. The girl's golden blonde hair cascaded the a river beside her face, contrasting directly with her unnatural, yet striking green eyes. Alex became lost in her simple presence for a moment, not understanding what it was about the girl that intrigued her the way she did. But when the pain in her nose started turning into a burning sensation, Alex refocused her mind._

_"I... um... I think I am okay. I mean, I should be," Alex hesitantly replied while studdering slightly. "Thanks for catching me, even though I have no idea how you got in here so fast." Alex started to stand up smiling when her head became lighter, as if she were to pass out, and the girl caught her while falling again._

_"I think we should get you to someone who can help with... this," the girl stated with an unclear tone in her voice. Alex didn't let that go unnoticed in her head, but with how she felt at that moment, her mouth couldn't make any words to comment about it. So she simply nodded before the girl picked Alex up into her arms and walking down the hall._

_"Okay... I think I hit my head too hard. Because I am being carried by a 13-year-old who looks like she has been starved," Alex said out loud without realizing it. She heard the girl laugh lightly as she continued to carry Alex down the hallway, even though Alex had not told her where to go._

...

"And then you made the mistake of telling me your full alien name, which I never forgot and never will forget, Kara Zor-El," Alex concluded with a light laugh. Kara playfully punched Alex in the arm before laying her head back onto the pillow. Alex smiled as she watched Kara's face turned deeper shades of red by the second.

"How was I suppose to know that humans didn't know aliens existed? I thought by telling you my full name, you would automatically know me," Kara replied with a sarcastic defensive tone in her voice. "At least you are the only one who I let use my real name."

Alex smiled and blushed after Kara's last statement, knowing how privileged she was to be able to use Kara's real name. She liked it that way, because it was their thing. It was a part of their saying that meant more to each other than words could explain.

Looking at the empty chair next to Kara's bed, Alex smiled before moving herself closer to Kara in the bed and wrapping her arms around Kara's waist. Neither girl knew how they ended up laying in the bed, basically cuddling each other, but neither one complained about it. Alex felt safe in Kara's arms and more secure than any where else on the plant. And for Kara, having Alex in her arms made her feel less alien to the world.


	3. One Thing Leads to Another

Kara followed Alex down the hall in the strange building quietly, having too many questions running through her head to be able to pick one out. A couple of days had passed since Kara saved the plane and exhausted her powers because she needed to recover and Alex wanted to run some tests. When things came back as normal, Alex told Kara she was able to leave the building, without actually mentioning where they were at first.

"So where are we going again?" Kara managed to ask, breaking the awkward silence between them. Kara remembered Alex mentioning someone wanted to talk to her before leaving, but she wanted to be absolutely sure.

"I told you dork, I am taking you to talk with my boss before you leave. He just wants to ask you some questions about your health," Alex replied without looking back at Kara. The one thing different about this answer than before was Alex mentioned something about the person being her boss. Kara was curious about how Alex worked in such a secret place that even she didn't know of and was able to care for her without asking personal questions like being an alien. But she decided not to push the issue any further, wanting to talk with Alex about the issue in private.

Finally after a few more minutes of walking, the two girls finally reached the middle of the building, which was buzzing with people on computers, with guns, and talking towards the screen. A large table sat in the middle of all the chaos where a group of men were going over a map and drawing on different locations.

"Hank, she is ready for you," Alex called out. Kara noticed a tall black man look up from the map and slightly smile before his expression returned to emotionless. Something about him made Kara wanted to punch him in the face while hiding in the corner scared. He dismissed the rest of the men at the table and then handed the map to another worker, asking them to put it back into the files.

"Ms. Zor-El, glad to see that you are functioning normally again. My name is Hank Henshaw and I am the director of this operation," Hank said as he extended a hand in Kara's direction. She reluctantly shook it, with a much firmer grasp that an average human would have done, before turning to her best friend with a slightly angry expression resting on her face.

"You told him my last name? Great, what else does he know about me?" Kara asked with a furious tone in her voice. Alex flinched at Kara's question, knowing her best friend did not want anyone to know about her origin story. Taking a deep breath, Alex went to reply to Kara before Hank cut in and interrupted her.

"This is the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, also known as the D.E.O. We are a secret government organization whose sole purpose is to protect the Earth from aliens. That is why I know your name, who your cousin is, where you came from, and more without the help of Agent Danvers," Hank assured Kara, hoping it would relieve the tension between the two girls. However, Kara only grew more furious about the situation.

"Wait a minute... 'Agent Danvers'? You mean to tell me that you, my best friend in the entire universe, is working for an organization meant to hunt down aliens?" Kara asked turning in Alex's direction. At the moment, Kara wasn't sure if she felt more furious knowing who Alex worked for or upset because her best friend didn't mention anything about this place. _For all I know, they could believe I am some sort of conqueror of worlds!_

Alex stood in silence for only a second, but it felt like an eternity inside her mind. There were so many points in the past where she wanted to tell Kara every secret she had ever kept in order to maintain their friendship, but she didn't. Her head may have said yes, but each time her heart felt it wasn't the right time. So she kept quiet, lied to Kara by saying she worked in a bio-genetics lab just outside the city.

"I wanted to tell you... but there are rules I have to follow because this place is meant to remain unknown to anyone and everyone," Alex managed to say with a pleading tone. She quickly looked at Hank, who gave her an encouraging smile while nodding his head, before she continued trying to explain why she lied to her best friend. "I am so sorry Kara. It killed me everyday hiding this-"

"You know Alex, rules have never stopped your before from telling me something important or worth me being aware of," Kara sharply interrupted. She immediately regretted the tone of her voice, but had been to hurt and frustrated to worry about fixing it. "And I am sure it killed you. Just like it still kills me knowing my parents are dead. But at least I could open up to you about that issue," she finished before storming towards the exit of the D.E.O.

"Wait, please Kara," Alex lightly begged as tears began forming in her eyes. However, when she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her from going after her best friend, Alex completely broke inside. "What am I suppose to do Hank? First she finds out I have been lying for the past few years of my life; then she learns about the D.E.O."

"You need to give her some time to process all the new information that was just thrown at her. I mean, how long did it take for you to fully understand when I told you my secret. Then after that, how long did it take you to stop using my real name," Hank began explaining quietly. Alex nodded her head and wiped her eyes clean of tears, hoping none of her colleagues saw her breakdown. "If what you say about this girl and your friendship is true, then I believe she will forgive you quickly. For now, we have a situation with prisoner 7062."

"Seriously, again? What could it be this time, his fries not salty enough?" Alex replied sarcastically. Hank laughed before leading Alex down the hall in order to handle the situation effectively. Both of them didn't want to deal with this person too long.

...

Finishing her tenth lap of flying around the city, Kara stopped on a nearby cliff and sat down to look up towards the stars. These stars were different than the ones she used to gaze at back on Krypton, so she always enjoyed taking a moment to try and find if there were any similar patterns between the two planets. At first, the task was impossible for Kara, as all her senses were heightened and on full overload. But as her time on Earth continued, things slowly became more manageable.

No matter how many times she looked at the sky, Kara still couldn't find any similar patterns in the stars between her memories from Krypton and Earth. Sometimes she would believe there would be one, but it just happened to be a figment of her imagination and a false hope. Lately, that is how she felt about many parts of her life. Her job being easy was a huge false hope, the idea of living a normal life was a false hope, and her growing want to fully open up to Alex was a false hope.

"Why can't I just tell her... I mean, back on Krypton these things were accepted in society because we only wanted people to be happy. What is it about her that is making this so hard?" Kara questioned out loud, hoping to get a response from anyone or anything. But the only sound following her question was the bottomless sound of silence.

Deciding it was time to head home and continue her abstract thinking in a more comfortable setting,Kara jumped into the air with force. The wind running through her hair was a feeling she could never fully anticipate and never wanted to forget. It felt as if the reality of a man-made world just ignored her in a good manner long enough to allow for peaceful thinking.

Getting closer to her apartment, Kara heard a strange noise with her super hearing, giving her a feeling of something being wrong. Only when realizing the noise came from her apartment, Kara began flying faster. _You picked the wrong person to try and steal from buddy._

"Kara you have to go, it is a trap!" She heard Alex yell once she reached the window. Kara frantically looked into her apartment and saw Alex on the ground with several bruises and cuts cascading her face and arms. Rushing to her best friends side, Kara used her X-Ray vision to try and assess Alex's injuries before feeling a hand connect with her face, actually knocking her across the room.

"So, your Astra's little brat. She would brag about you each time she came to 'visit' her prisoners at Fort Ross. Your name has a bad meaning to a lot of bad people you know," a male voice stated with anger hidden in his voice. Alex tried to get up and do something to make the situation better, but only ended up getting kicked in the stomach by the intruder.

"Whatever it is you want... does not involve the human," Kara began saying as she stood up. Her eyes still had yet to actually land on whoever punched her across the room, but the voice wasn't familiar to her. "Let her go and we can settle this."

"Oh, I fully intend on settling this; with your blood on my hands," the person said. Kara looked at him and noticed he looked almost human, but odd ridges on his head confirmed he was an alien. He had an weapon that looked like an over-sized hatchet in one hand and his other hand balled into a fist.

The alien smirked at Kara before kicking Alex one more time, with great force, causing her to go unconscious. Kara lunched at him with all the strength she could muster, which caused the both of them to go flying out her window and halfway through the city. The whole time both of them were in the air, Kara punched the alien as hard as she could in the face repeatedly.

"First, you come into my home. Then you have the guts to hurt the person I love more than life!" Kara yelled after they hit the ground in the middle of an empty street. "After that, you thought it would be a great idea to mention my mother!" She continued while kicking the alien, who seemed to be smirking the whole time.

Missing a kick because the alien reacted faster than she originally planned for, Kara felt a hand grab her ankle before being thrown onto the ground back and forth multiple times. The damage currently done by both people was enough to scare a normal civilian, so Kara was at least grateful the street was empty. Finally throwing her one last time, the alien maniacally laugh as he pressed his foot to her throat.

"The bad part about this is, you still need air in order to survive. But once I am done with you, dying of suffocation would have seemed like a blessing," the alien taunted as he pressed his foot harder against Kara's throat from leaning down. He took out a knife from he pocket that looked similar to his larger weapon and forcefully jammed it into Kara's shoulder. _Holy other of Rao, this is what pain feels like?! I am so sorry Alex..._

The alien smiled evilly as he pulled out another knife, this one with jagged edges, and pointed it towards Kara's heart. The pain in her shoulder made it almost impossible to move, let alone the increasing lack of oxygen from her throat being crushed by his foot. _Alex, please know I loved you from the day I first saw you. Please continue on with life without the memory of me holding you back. Find someone who makes you happy and cherish them forever._

What happened next felt like slow motion for Kara. A gunshot went off, ringing in Kara's ears, directly before the pressure on her throat started to go away. The alien fell to the ground beside Kara, allowing her to see Alex and other agents holding their guns in her direction. Her lungs gasped for air and caused her to cough horrendously while the agents rushed to the alien.

"Oh my goodness Kara!" Alex practically yelled once her eyes landed on the knife sticking out of her shoulder. She immediately dropped her weapon to the ground and grabbed her radio. "This is Agent Danvers. I need immediate medical support. Kryptonian with a stab wound to the right shoulder," she said into the device. Turning her attention back to her best friend on the ground, Alex quickly took off her jacket and put it under Kara's head for support..

"You were hurt... I saw him knock you out in front of me. How did you find me so fast? Are you okay?!" Kara began to panic while trying to sit up, but the pain growing in her shoulder caused her to lay back down and sigh. Alex still had all the evidence of injury as she did back at the apartment, but Kara noticed something different in her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. You are the one with an alien weapon in your shoulder. How is dealing with physical pain for the first time working out for you?" Alex replied with sarcasm, in attempts to lighten the mood of the situation

"Oh yeah, it is just great. Let me tell you, I never even felt this on Krypton, so it is a completely new experience," Kara said with the same, if not more sarcasm than what Alex used before. She smiled and looked back towards Alex; that's when their eyes met with a different emotion. Green eyes were glued to blue eyes again, speaking to each other in ways most people had hoped to see in their lifetime. Kara didn't know what to think or say, and she didn't want to scare Alex.

"Then I guess this will also be a new experience for you too," Alex spoke softly, with genuine words and emotions. Kara became confused for a moment in time, but the confusion cleared when Alex began to move closer to her face. Frozen, Kara didn't react until a soft and amazing pair of lips met hers for the first time in a while. Kara knew Alex had gotten caught up in the moment, but this was not a new experience for either of them.


	4. It Only Takes Three Words

"Ker-rah!" Ms. Grant called from inside her office, loud enough to wake Solomon Grundy from death and cause the deaf to understand noise. Kara's attempts of putting her thoughts into readable and understandable things stopped immediately as she lightly groaned. She quickly jumped up from her desk and useless thoughts before trying to walk into Ms. Grant's office with composure.

"Yes Ms. Grant?" Kara asked halfway through walking towards her boss. She didn't have to think about it anymore, saying those exact words became something of second nature for her. In the past, when she first started saying it without meaning to, it would almost come out each time she entered the office, even when Ms. Grant didn't call for her.

"Do you have the layouts for this weeks cover? I wanted to look them over before we tell the world about this new hero," Ms. Grant started while writing somethings down on a sheet of paper in front of her. Kara, using her super speed so Ms. Grant wouldn't notice her grabbing them off her desk, placed the layouts on the desk and smiled. "I want to get this story out first so I can trademark Supergirl."

"Why would you want to call her 'Supergirl'? I mean, shouldn't it be something like Superwoman to be politically correct?" Kara questioned, regretting it directly after the words left her mouth. One thing she learned about Ms. Grant and her work was to never go against what Ms. Grant wants, however hard it may be.

"What is the problem with calling her that? I mean, I am a girl and a very influential one at that," Ms. Grant replied with a hint of curiosity in her voice. This surprised Kara because Ms. Grant never seemed to be interested in what she had to say in the past when regarding certain topics.

"In a male dominated world, don't you think using the term 'girl' gives a bad meaning?" Kara questioned quietly.

"That is what they want you to think Ker-rah. The undeniable goal of men is to make it to where us woman cannot be proud of descriptions," Ms. Grant started explaining passionately. If anything else but the queen of media, Ms. Grant was a highly noted feminist who wanted stereotypes against everyone to disappear. "So that is the reason I am calling her Supergirl. To give a symbol for all woman and young girls around the world explaining it is not a bad term."

Kara nodded her head, actually understanding the argument Ms. Grant just threw at her. It made sense to want to give people a symbol of good related to something portrayed as weak or bad by the majority. "But what if this plan back-fires and the public mocks her?" she asked, wanting to hear what else Ms. Grant had to say about the topic - about her.

"Well that is the thing about this Ker-rah; life is about taking risks and learning from their outcomes, whether good or bad. If you just walk through life never taking a path with questions along it, then what joy can be found? What sense of adventure and discovery is gained for later insight?" Ms. Grant explained, looking up from her papers.

...

Eating out of a tub of mint-chocolate-chip ice cream, Kara sat on her couch in silence with all the lights off and curtains closed. For the past two weeks, this is what she did in the afternoon unless Winn from work would call with a small job for Supergirl. Two weeks had passed since Kara found out about the D.E.O. and its operations; two weeks since finding out her best friend in the world lied for years about a huge portion of her life; two weeks since being stabbed in the shoulder and feeling physical pain for the first time since leaving Krypton; and two weeks... since Kara felt the most amazing pair of lips touch her own.

"Why am I such a coward? Supergirl is brave and strong... but I am just afraid of everything in life," Kara asked herself quietly, trying to see if an answer would magically appear out of the air. She hadn't talked with Alex since that night, trying to figure out what exactly had happened and if it was a dream. When Kara realized the kiss happened in real life, she froze in her room with a blank expression. _This is what I wanted right? I have loved Alex since high-school and have wanted nothing more than to kiss her the way she deserves to be kissed. But now that I have a chance at it, all I can think of is possibly hurting her in some way._

Kara cried herself to sleep each night during those two weeks, ignoring the phone calls and messages from everyone else in the world; excluding Ms. Grant and Winn of course. She didn't want to think about life because life without Alex wasn't worth the trouble. Each night, she would sit on her bed and write a letter to Alex, explaining how she felt and how sorry she was for everything; then each night she would put it in an envelope and hide it with the others inside the bottom of her pillow case. She would never give them to her best friend, because Kara decided on leaving National City and everything in it.

"I know Winn, it is a crazy idea, but I don't think staying here with the fear of hurting her because of my strength or other aliens trying to kill me is worth it," Kara explained into the phone, while Winn tried talking her out of leaving. Kara knew Winn and her grew close as friends throughout her time and CatCo, and she only wanted the best for him in life, but he wasn't a good enough reason to stay.

" _Please listen to me Kara. You don't want to hurt Alex? Well that is exactly what is going to happen if you leave her, especially without saying goodbye,_ " Kara heard him plead during the phone call. No matter how much she wanted to admit it, there was absolute truth to what he had said. She knew Alex would get hurt after any decision she made, so Kara went with the one where Alex got hurt the least.

"I know, but she will meet someone knew and move on from me. Alex will find a new best friend to eat alternating tubs of ice cream with and watch re-runs of old shows with," Kara started as her finish of the conversation. "You have been a greater friend to me than anyone could ever hope for Winn, and I want you to know I did learn some things from your Tech Youtube videos; but I have to go for me."

Before hearing what Winn would say, trying to get her to stay, Kara disconnected the call. Her heart broke a little as she closed her phone and walked to her room, mentally preparing herself for packing away all the memories from life in National City. Kara decided not to call Ms. Grant about her resignation until the morning, in order to allow for Ms. Grant to have the night free of worrying about a new assistant. Pulling one of her suitcases out from the corner of her room, Kara began going through her dresser and putting outfits into the bag; tears running down her face harder with each one.

...

Almost an hour went by and Kara managed to pack almost her whole room into suitcases and boxes, continuing at a normal pace. She wanted to feel the pain of putting each thing away, she wanted to sit and stare at certain objects for minutes on end while thinking about when or where she acquired them, which was why she didn't just use her super speed to pack everything up. Kara wanted to forget about her powers honestly; she wanted nothing more than to be a normal human. If she was human, maybe her life would have turned out differently.

"Who knows, maybe I would have never found the world so fascinating when I was younger," Kara quietly joked to herself as she reached the nightstand beside her bed. Saving that part of her room for last, Kara began unplugging the light and alarm clock resting on top of the shelf before her eyes landed on an old picture of her and Alex on a porch swing. The sun shined beautifully in the background of the photo, illuminating both girls faces and Alex's brown eyes. "If only you knew that was the day my heart was sure it belonged to you and only to you. I am so sorry Alex..."

Kara sat the picture back on the nightstand before laying down on her bed to relax and allow the numbness to fill the rest of her body. This numbness wasn't a foreign feeling for her, as she felt it once before when leaving her dying planet behind on request from her parents. Looking into her mother's eyes for the last time with fear filling her own broke Kara inside, making it hard for her to accept live any where else for a long time. Her first few months on earth were the hardest months of her life for that reason alone, not including her new powers taking effect.

"Kara Zor-El! I swear on my life you better open this door or I am kicking it down!" Alex yelled from outside the apartment door, startling Kara from her thoughts. _What is she doing here this late... Winn, I am going to kill you the next time I see you._ Not wanting to cause a scene in the small hallway, Kara walked over to the door and took a deep breath before unlocking and opening it.

"Hi," Kara managed to say after seeing Alex with messy hair and pajama pants on. Even when she was angry and tired, Alex could melt Kara's heart with her undeniable beauty. Kara felt her heart flutter from seeing her best friend for the first time in two weeks, but she tried to ignore those feelings knowing they didn't matter at that moment in time.

"Seriously... After two weeks of ignoring my calls and messages, then planning to leave without telling me, all you have to say is 'hi'?! Do you have any idea how worried I have been, before your nerd friend called me freaking out?" Alex practically yelled after walking into the apartment and closing the door. Kara flinched at Alex's tone of voice, as she was one of the few people on Earth who could actually scare the Kryptonian. Silence filled the room between the two girls as Kara couldn't even think of what to say without hurting.

"I... I don't know what I was thinking. But after the attack from that alien, seeing him hurt you, me actually getting stabbed in the shoulder, and then what you did... Everything was just too hard to process. So I stayed away and the longer it went on, the more I thought you would be better off without me. Coming out to the world as a super-powered person only put you in danger because you are close to me... And if I would have told you my true feelings, it would have only made things worse," Kara began explaining with a surprisingly calm expression and attitude. Alex stood in front of her best friend, listening to what the girl had to offer as an excuse.

"All of that was a seriously nerve-wracking for me too, not just you. And... wait, what do you mean by true feelings for me?" Alex asked, interrupting herself in the middle of her sentence. Kara began to look anxious and started pacing back and forth slightly. Alex started moving slowly closer towards Kara before the Kryptonian used her super speed to grab something from her room.

"Read this, and it will explain everything," Kara flatly stated as she handed an envelope to her best friend. Alex took the envelope and sat down at the small table in the dining room. Opening the envelope, not knowing what to expect, Alex began reading the words from the Kryptonian.

_Dear Alex,_

_Where do I begin this? I guess I could simply be blunt and say I am in love with you more than my need for air in my lungs. But where is the poetry in that?_

_Ever since the day I met you back at the high-school, when you managed to break your nose on the lockers, I knew there was something special about you. That is why I continued hanging out with you instead of running away from people like I normally did. Then, with each passing second, my heart grew more and more fond of you until one day, I knew my life wouldn't be complete without you._

_I can remember that day like it was yesterday. Your mom called my foster parents asking if I could come over, the tone of her voice sounding desperate, so I ran to your house without waiting to hear anything else. I ran those twelve miles, which was still a lot for a Kryptonian just learning to use her speed, but I ran to see you. Once I got to your house, your mom told me what happened, how your dad died while away on a job. My heart broke for you, because I knew how important he was to you._

_Reaching your room, I looked out the window and saw you sitting on the edge of your roof, where you normally sat when something troubled your mind. So I just sat down beside you and pulled you close, tears quickly falling down your face as you held onto me as if your life depended on it. We sat there for what seemed like an eternity before you finally moved and dried your eyes. I looked at you, afraid to say anything that might cause more pain, but then you told me something I would never forget._

_"Having you here makes the idea of getting through this possible."_

_That is what kept me going through life, trying to fit in as a human when I was really not. Having you by my side during all the ups and downs made everything worth it, made life worth living. Later that day, we were sitting on the old porch swing behind your house, when your mom took our picture without us knowing. We were simply looking at each other with slight smiles, and I wanted nothing more than to kiss you then. But hearing your mom nearby stopped me, and not knowing how you felt stopped me._

_But now, I don't know what to think. Hiding these feelings from you is getting harder and harder everyday. I want to hold you the way you should be held. I want to love you more than I want to love a puppy. I want to kiss you with as much feeling and passion as my body will allow. But not knowing how you feel about me stops me every time._

_I am going to stop writing now, because I am running out of space on the paper. But know there is not enough space in the entire universe to describe how I feel about you. Love always and Forever,_

_Kara Zor-El_

Alex didn't know when she had started crying, but all she knew was there were wet spots on the bottom of the letter and streaks on her face felt cold. Putting the letter down, Alex looked up to find Kara standing in the corner, facing away from her, thinking about something. Alex quickly walked over to her best friend, which caused Kara to turn around sharply, before Alex gently cupped Kara's checks and pulled her into a kiss. Kara was pinned in the corner, shocked at first from Alex's action, but soon melted into those pair of lips she missed.

Both girls hearts began beating like a race horse, but neither one pulled away from the other. The kiss was simple, passionate, and full of hidden feelings that should have been shared sooner from both people. Kara began crying happily as the kiss continued for only seconds more, before Alex disconnected the two of them needing air in her lungs sooner than the Kryptonian. Wiping the tears from Kara's face, Alex still held her hands on her best friends face and smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Why would you ever think those feelings would make the situation worse?" Alex asked quietly. Kara looked towards the floor and took a second to think about her words, as her mind was still spinning from the kiss.

"I didn't want you to get hurt by some alien asshole again. Seeing you on the ground defenseless caused a switch to go off in my head, and I couldn't think clearly," Kara responded quietly. Alex gently moved her hands to make Kara's eyes meet her own, before capturing the Kryptonian's lips for a second time that night.

The rest of that night, both girls sat on Kara's bed talking, occasionally stealing soft kisses from the other. Kara used her super speed to unpack her room as Alex sat there, reading the other letters written by her best friend, each one similar to the last. More kisses and tears were shared between the two, as raw emotion took them over, before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Two Surprises in One

Two years later...

"Ker-rah!" Ms. Grant called from her office, but Kara was already standing in front of her desk, waiting for instructions on what task the queen of media needed completed. Over the years, Kara noticed a repetitive change in Ms. Grant's heartbeat before she would call for the now slightly older assistant; within the few months, Kara continued to surprise her boss by always being there before her name would be called. It still annoyed Kara when Ms. Grant got her name wrong, but she had grown used to it and thought of it as their thing.

"Yes Ms. Grant? Need me to file your tax returns, because it is getting close to the deadline for those," Kara replied. The relationship between Kara and Ms. Grant grew to a quiet friendship, after Ms. Grant somehow figured out her assistant was flying around in a red cape while not at her day job. That day, Kara tried to deny it many times, but Ms. Grant threatened to fire her if she continued lying to herself. J'ohn J'onzz, who Kara found out was also an alien from a dying planet, offered to help. However, Kara declined knowing it was too risky having him use his powers.

"Actually, I did those myself last night; although it would be nice to have someone look them over. However, that is not why I called you in here," Ms. Grant started explaining before standing up from her desk and closing the glass doors to her office. Kara understood when Ms. Grant closed the doors, she meant serious business; as it only happened a couple other times in the past when Kara found out Ms. Grant had another son and the secret of Supergirl came out. "No, you see, there are actually two reasons why I needed to talk with you today. Please have a seat, because even though you are... you... this may be hard to digest."

"Kara took a seat in the chair across from Ms. Grant, who was currently sitting on the sofa with a folder in one hand. The pace of Ms. Grant's heart picked up speed in Kara's ears, which made the Kryptonian more nervous and anxious to hear what needed to be said.

"Well, like most other times, I am going to start with the bad news. I am leaving CatCo for a while," Ms. Grant stated bluntly, setting the folder down on the small coffee table in between them. Kara's mouth opened wide, not knowing whether to be happy or sad for her boss. "With everything that has happened to me and my family in the past two years, all the attacks and other instances, I feel it would be best if I took some time off to spend with my family. We only get one life and I intend to live my without any regrets at the end."

"I am happy for you Ms. Grant, but I have to ask: Who is going to run the company while you are gone, or are you even coming back?" Kara asked with slight worry in her voice. Ms. Grant wouldn't just say she was leaving without an entire plan thought out, so Kara wanted to know as soon as possible, in order to prepare herself for being assistant to someone else. Ms. Grant slid the folder in Kara's direction before smiling, the way she did in the past when gears were turning in her head.

"Now you know I would never leave this company without putting it into the hands of someone I trust. So take this as good news, bad news, or just news, but I am putting you in charge while I am gone," Ms. Grant replied as Kara opened the folder to find legal documents stating the company was in her name until further notice. "Note that I will be returning to my deserved throne in the castle of media, so don't go too easy on these people."

"Kara's mind had been blank from the moment her eyes landed on the legal documents in the folder. Reading with her super speed, Kara saw she would be earning the salary Ms. Grant normally received while in charge of the company, which was approximately three times what her current salary was. She couldn't believe her boss and friend would just give her the rights to the company until returning, which was still unknown.

"Ms. Grant, I am flattered at the offer, but I don't think I can live up to the name you have given to this company and-"

"Now stop right there Ker-rah," Ms. Grant interrupted with a stern expression across her face. "The reason I chose you is because you have the longest lasting assistant I have ever had and you do a damn good job at it. Whenever I needed anything, you would get it done without second guessing my motives or your abilities. You are the one person I trust more than myself to run this company while I am gone. So there will be no more discussion about it."

"Kara nodded her head and sat the folder back onto the small coffee table before tears filled her eyes slowly. Ms. Grant grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kara, smiling when the assistant/temporary C.E.O. wasn't looking. Wiping her eyes dry, Kara smiled before getting up to give Ms. Grant a hug, using a small amount of her super strength. Ms. Grant hugged Kara back for the second time in the history of them knowing each other, before backing up.

"Now on to the second order of business: when are you going to finally propose to Alex? I have seen the way you two look at each other every time she brings you an un-godly amount of lunch. Do I have to set up the dinner for you under my name so you can get into a fancy place?" Ms. Grant asked curiously. Kara lightly laughed and thought of some of the days when Alex would bring her lunch because she forgot it or just wanted to see her girlfriend.

...

_Kara rushed out of her apartment late one morning, as the previous day had been exhausting from fighting different aliens and other criminals in the city. Alex held her tight throughout the night, even though the Kryptonian's muscles were sore. (Kara learned from Clark that her body can still get sore after doing too much activity, but it happened on rare occasions after she got used to everything.) It had been a almost two-and-a-half years since the night when both girls finally expressed their love for each other, and a year since Kara asked Alex to move in with her. Even though they both knew it would be them together in the end, they wanted to take things slow._

_Half-way through the work day, Kara noticed her stomach grumbling at an extremely loud volume, catching the attention of both Winn and James. Kara nervously smiled at her two friends before grabbing her phone and sending a fast message to Alex, hoping she would have time to complete the request. Setting her phone back down, Kara looked up to find Winn holding a hand-full of candy rope in front of her, saying it would help until Alex arrived._

_Not terribly long after sending the message, Kara heard Alex walking out of the elevator and towards her desk. Kara looked up from the paperwork, given to her by Ms. Grant, just in time to meet those brown eyes that stole her heart years ago. Practically jumping, Kara got up from her desk and squeezed her girlfriend tight while spinning her in the air for a moment. She didn't care about the comments being made by other employees in the building, even though most of them were good; she just focused on the scent of her loved one._

_"I hope you know that Noonan's now recognizes my number and what order I will be placing, long before answering the phone. So you have now made a new accomplishment to add to your insane list," Alex said after the five-minute hug ended between them. She sat the large bag on Kara's desk before rolling her eyes playfully at the Kryptonian. "Also, they still find it crazy how I order five things of potstickers without explaining why or how one person eats them all."_

_"Hey, that is almost like when you took me to a fair for time, and I insisted on competing in the pie-eating contest to win you the dirt-bike. I can still remember the looks on everyone's face when I finished the last pie. One word: priceless," Kara replied while looking through the contents of the bag. She almost moved away from the bag before a single rose in the bottom caught her eye. Pulling it out of the food bag, Kara smiled and hugged her girlfriend for the second time, which caused Alex to laugh._

_"Assuming you like the extra gift placed with your food?" Alex asked, even though she already knew the answer. Kara backed away from the hug and nodded her head while staring into Alex's beautiful eyes. What felt like an eternity only lasted second, as Ms. Grant walked out of her office and stopped when she saw the two girls smiling at each other._

_"Ker-rah, who is this?" Ms. Grant asked, trying to sound high and mighty even though Kara knew she was a kind person. Looking at Alex for assurance on what to call her in front of her boss, Alex slightly smiled and nodded her head before taking Kara's hand into her own._

_"This is my girlfriend, Alex, Ms. Grant. Sorry she interrupted my work, but I forgot lunch at home. So she brought it too me," Kara explained. Ms. Grant looked back and forth between the two girls and smiled, which surprised Kara because they were all outside of her office._

_"So you are the one filling my assistance's thoughts when she is daydreaming; it is nice to meet you Alex. But if you two will excuse me, I have an important meeting with marketing," Ms. Grant replied before starting to walk away from the couple, who's hands were still holding each other tightly. "And Ker-rah, please clear my schedule from five tonight on. I am going to dinner with both of my son's; it is time for them to meet each other. Make a reservation anywhere you feel fit."_

_"Will do Ms. Grant. Good luck with your meeting with marketing," Kara replied as Ms. Grant turned and walked towards the elevator. Once her boss was out of sight, Kara heard Alex start to laugh quietly. "Is something funny to you? Miss 'I couldn't even tell you my real job for two years'," Kara asked her girlfriend playfully. Alex tried to hold in the laugh, but failed as Kara put her hands on her hips with a questioning expression on her face.  
_

_"Oh no, nothing is funny 'Ker-rah'. But if I were you, I would make those reservations before you indulge on food," Alex responded sarcastically, mocking the name Ms. Grant used to refer to Kara. Rolling her eyes, Kara lightly punched Alex in the arm before sitting back down at her desk and opening her computer. Knowing Alex was right, she started to clear Ms. Grant's evening schedule before looking up places with food fit for all three people attending the dinner. "No goodbye or thank you? Man, I see how it is," Alex stated with a blunt tone, even though she meant it in a joking manner._

_"You are such a turd sometimes I swear," Kara said sarcastically as she got back up from her desk to hug Alex one last time. Using her super speed, Kara planted a kiss on Alex's cheek before backing out of the hug with a smirk. "Thank you for bringing me food and taking time out of your day job. I will see you tonight when I get off work, unless you need me before then."_

_"Oh, I will definitely be needing you before then. But so long for now mi amor," Alex whispered, knowing only Kara would hear it, as she walked towards the elevator. Kara's heart was ready to jump out of her chest, but the smell of potstickers called her attention. Being the kind person most people knew her as, Kara used her super speed to give one container to both Winn and James, before sitting back down at her desk and continuing work._

...

"To be honest Ms. Grant, I was planning on proposing to her tonight while we watch re-runs of television shows from the 80's and 90's. It is kind of our tradition for Friday nights," Kara replied, becoming anxious as the reality of her plans set in. Kara took a step back and stared blankly into the wall of Ms. Grant's office, not knowing where to find her train of thoughts. Taking a deep breath, Kara closed her eyes for a second before her head started to calm down.

"Don't start freaking out yet Ker-rah, because you still have four hours until the end of your shift and I need my assistant running at full capability today," Ms. Grant stated as she walked back over to her desk before grabbing a stack of papers. Handing the papers to Kara, who had already stood up waiting for them, Ms. Grant said, "Everything will be fine. But I need you to look through these and take out the unimportant ones before giving them to publishing."

Kara nodded her head confidently as she walked out towards her desk and started going through the stack of papers Ms. Grant had given to her.


	6. The Start of Something New

Alex ran down the alley chasing after another Fort Rozz escapee who had managed to stay in hiding for an unbelievable number of years. While this alien may not have been the most dangerous prisoner to escape and hide on Earth, it was definitely not one those who changed their ways to start a new life. The alien made sudden right turn, causing Alex to grunt while running faster.

"This is Agent Danvers, the suspect has made a right heading to 5th street. Send agents to engage," Alex yelled through her radio while taking short breaths. She thought about how long she had been chasing aliens and how much it helped put her into shape. Smirking, she thought of how much Kara loved looking at her abs at night before they fell asleep.

Alex was knocked out of her thoughts when an arm extended in front of her, causing her to fall backwards before being able to process what happened. The alien stood over her and swung his fist towards her face, but Alex kicked his leg and rolled to the side, avoiding getting punched. Standing up, Alex got into a fighting position as the alien charged at her. With swift movements, Alex jumped out of the alien's path and kicked his back, causing him to fall and hit his face against the ground. Standing over top of him, Alex grabbed his arms and put cuffs around his wrists.

"You are under arrest by the Department of Extra-Normal Operations," Alex said to the alien as he struggled on the ground. "This is Agent Danvers, I have the suspect in custody. Send a car to pick him up," she spoke into her radio before taking a moment to catch her breath. Her phone vibrated in her pocket before she pulled it out with a smile.

_I hope things are going well chasing aliens beautiful. See you tonight! - K.Z_

Quickly looking at the alien, who had now been sitting on the ground in front of her, Alex slightly nodded before starting to type a message on her phone.

_Let's just say I am glad to be in shape ;) Have fun with Ms. Grant 'Ker-rah' xoxo - A.D._

...

Hanging her jacket up next to the door, Alex smiled warmly as she entered the door to the apartment. The amazing aroma of spaghetti cooking filled her nostrils as soon as she closed the door and saw Kara standing by the stove. Even though she knew Kara could hear her, Alex slowly walked over to the Kryptonian and covered her eyes from behind.

"Guess who," Alex said sweetly as she gently pushed her body closer to Kara's.

"Why do you always insist on doing this game? I mean, even without my super hearing, I know it is you by the way your touch causes my heart to flutter," Kara replied sarcastically while turning around in Alex's arms. Kara leaned in slowly and captured Alex's lips with care, making sure to give as much emotion as possible without getting to distracted by the kiss.

Pulling away from the kiss, Alex moved to stand beside Kara as she examined the noodles cooking on the stove. "Because I find it ironic and nice," she started replying before grabbing the spoon to steal a noodle. "Did you cook this without your heat vision? Because it doesn't have that weird after taste," Alex commented with a surprised expression on her face. In the past, when Kara would use her heat vision to quickly warm something up or cook a turkey because their oven sucked at its job, Alex would notice a strange metallic after taste in the food.

"It may have taken 15 Youtube videos, 1 cooking lesson from Ms. Grant's personal chef, and 3 boxes of spaghetti, but yes I cooked this like a normal human," Kara responded. She had been preparing throughout the whole week for this night and after her talk with Ms. Grant, a boost of confidence filled her veins. Kara grabbed the pot with the noodles and poured the contents into a strainer in the sink.

Alex smirked while watching the Kryptonian, thinking about the poor chef who tried to teach Kara remotely anything about cooking. No matter how hard she tried during the span of their relationship, Alex could never get Kara to cook a normal food with more complexity than canned soup. If the multiverse theory was indeed true, as Kara claimed it was, Alex only pondered about the world were Kara could cook and what that world was like.

"Wow, I am proud of you Kara," Alex said genuinely as she opened the jar of spaghetti sauce and poured it into a small pot. During most situations, Alex would have included a sarcastic remark with her compliment, but with this being a huge accomplishment for the Kryptonian, she decided to be 100 percent kind. Kara looked at her girlfriend with a surprised expression while setting the large pot off to the side.

"No sarcasm? Who are you and what have you done with the love of my life?" Kara asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Alex blushed and turned slowly to face Kara with a soft smile on her face. Reaching up to cup her cheeks gently, Alex pulled Kara closer and connected their lips slowly, causing Kara to melt instantly into the kiss. The kiss wasn't extremely sensual, just soft and filled with a lifetime of emotion.

Kara broke the connection between their lips, knowing Alex needed to breathe sooner than herself, and tucked her head into Alex's neck. This was her favorite thing to do with her girlfriend, because of the comfort it brought to her. Alex smiled with her eyes still closed and put her head against Kara's. There had been times throughout their relationship where they both sat like that for different reasons. Some good and some both girls will never forget. Alex thought back to the first night the girls ever had a sleepover and what happened between them.

...

_Six months had passed since the two girls met on that rainy day and their friendship blossomed into something beautiful. Kara still hadn't told Alex her secret about being from another planet, even though she did slip and tell her alien name (stating it was Italian), but Alex had some secrets of her own that she had been hiding. Although six months may not seem long to most people, the two girls felt as if they had known each other for an eternity._

_Both girls reached the half-way point of their summer and had not seen each other as much as they liked. Alex's family had been known to take random vacations and trips to certain locations, which made Alex angry when she would have to cancel plans of her own. Then with Kara, her cousin decided to take her during random points as well to train and understand her new abilities, which she would never describe to Alex out of fear. But finally, one day had come where both their schedules did not have any conflicts and Alex suggested they have a sleepover._

_"So you will be here about seven then? I know how your family is about eating dinner together. So I figured seven would be enough time," Alex asked into the phone. Luckily, despite her best friends old-fashioned family, Alex was able to talk to Kara using a cell phone or e-mails. Both girls had been planning this night for about a week, but Alex wanted to go back over the details to make sure everything would work out._

_"Yes, my parents are going to drop me off. Then we will have our ten minute hugging session," Kara replied with a slight laugh. It didn't matter how long the two went without seeing each other; they would hug for a long time when meeting up or doing anything, which didn't bother Kara or Alex at all. They enjoyed the security and comfort the followed from being held in the others arms because it was something neither of them felt for a long time._

_"Hey, don't pick on me about that because you love it too," Alex began saying with sarcastic defensiveness in her voice. "So anyway, after that, we will go to my room and play different games until we fall asleep. Sound like a plan?"_

_"Sounds like a plan. I will see you in about two hours, thirty-six minutes, and ten seconds," Kara responded. Alex shook her head and said goodbye before ending the call. Now the only problem for her was waiting that long to see her best friend, knowing time would hate her and go slower. Trying to find a way to pass the time, Alex pulled out her sketch book and started making marks on a page, not knowing what it would be for a while._

_Luckily, Alex's plan worked because while in deep concentration after eating dinner with her family, she heard a car door close outside. Abandoning the drawing with haste, Alex ran down the stairs quickly and out the door without noticing the box her father left on the front porch. Alex's foot got caught on the box, sending her flying slightly into the air and making her brace for impact with the wooden stairs. But when the pain never came, Alex opened her eyes to see Kara holding her up while laughing._

_"Is this going to be our thing? Where you fall and I catch you?" Kara asked with a smile. Alex was about to respond when her eyes became glued to Kara's, the lowering summer light illuminating them to perfection. Alex stayed there, being held up off the ground by Kara, smiling softly before feeling her face gravitate towards the Kryptonian's. But the moment was ruined when they both started to hear footsteps getting closer to the door, causing Kara to help a blushing Alex stand up._

_"Oh Kara, I am glad to see you made it okay. Shall I make you girls a bowl of popcorn?" Ms. Danvers asked after opening the door and moving the box, the same one Alex tripped on, to the side. Both girls smiled widely before shaking their heads yes with excitement. "Okay, I will bring it up to Alex's room when I am done. I hope you two have fun with your sleepover; Alex usually doesn't invite friends over as often as you."_

_Kara blushed as Alex gave her mom an embarrassed facial expression while she walked back into the house. After the door closed, Alex turned back to Kara while rubbing her neck nervously, hoping to help all the thoughts running through her mind calm down. Kara playfully rolled her eyes before pulling Alex into a long hug, causing both girls' hearts to calm down from the previous moment._

_After deciding it was time to head inside, Alex grabbed one of Kara's bags and lead the girl to her room. Kara had been in her house a couple of times before, meaning she remembered it like the back of her hand, but Alex didn't know that about Kara. Alex sat the bag down inside the door before running over to put her sketchbook away so Kara wouldn't see the picture. Ms. Danvers had brought the popcorn up and handed it to Kara while Alex finished putting a few things away._

_"So what do you want to do first?" Kara asked while putting a couple pieces of the popcorn in her mouth. Alex closed the door to her room and sat down on the bed, trying to think of what they could do first. Kara walked over and sat down beside Alex while putting the bowl between them, eating about a handful afterwards. Alex took a piece of popcorn before she started thinking about what had happened outside on the porch. 'Did I want to kiss her? I haven't even known her that long, but I feel like she has been in my life forever...'_

_"Want to play a game of truth or dare? We haven't done that in a while," Alex blurted out, not thinking clearly. She blushed and looked towards the ground while putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth. What surprised her was when Kara agreed and seemed excited about the game. Alex slightly smiled before turning to face Kara on the bed and starting the game._

_Twenty minutes of the girls playing truth or dare passed without either one choosing dare, afraid of what it might entail. The bowl of popcorn was long empty between them, as they would get distracted and throw a piece at the other while waiting. They asked each other silly questions, such as biggest fear, favorite school subject, and sometimes questions they already knew the answer to, until one of them grew the courage to change the game a little bit._

_"I choose dare," Kara stated confidently, now laying with Alex's head in her lap as she played with the girl's hair. Alex's eyes shot open and her heart stopped for a second after hearing the Kryptonian say that. Kara looked down at Alex with a little concern in her eyes, but knew the girl was fine when her heart started beating normally again. Unknown to Kara, Alex was having a mental war with herself about what dare she should do, until her heart to control._

_"I dare you to kiss me," Alex said quietly, hoping Kara wouldn't hear her so she could lie and make up another dare. Unfortunately for Alex, Kara heard her just fine thanks to her super hearing, causing her to look down at the other girl with a questioning expression. "I am sorry, that was wrong of me to do. It you don't want to then-"_

_Alex was interrupted when a soft sensation covered her lips and butterflies picked up in her stomach. She had never felt anything so amazing or so emotional before, not even when she kissed her previous boyfriends for half the time. Finally, after a second of shock and taking in the feeling, Alex melted lightly into the kiss, causing Kara to smile._

_But almost as soon as it started, it ended when Alex's eyes shot wide open and she sat up from Kara's lap. Kara looked at her best friend, with a confused expression on her face, before seeing Alex slightly crying. Kara didn't know what to do in that particular situation, so she just hugged Alex, like any best friend would._

_"I am so stupid. If my parents find out about this, they will never let me see you again," Alex cried softly into Kara's shoulders. Feeling her shirt getting wet and her heart breaking, Kara moved Alex to where they looked each other in the eyes. Kara wiped a stray tear from Alex's check and smiled softly._

_"Then we don't have to think about it or bring it up. I would rather be your best friend and get to have you in my life, than love you like more and never get to share those feelings," Kara said softly and genuinely. Alex thought for a moment before agreeing with her best friend. From that moment on, neither of them brought up that night._

...

Kara and Alex finished preparing dinner together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the presence of the other. While setting up the table, Kara ran to their room to grab their special bottle of red wine, which was a gift from Kara's cousin on her birthday. Alex pulled out the chair for Kara before sitting down across from her and opening the wine.

"Would you like to make the toast since this is your bottle?" Alex asked after Kara poured their glasses, specifically doing it so Alex couldn't see. Alex became curious, of course, but decided not to question her girlfriend because of her past with doing weird things.

"Sure. A toast to a happy forever with you holding the key to my heart. Because I couldn't imagine my life any other way than you in it," Kara said as she held up her glass.

"And to you showing me there is nothing to fear," Alex added before both girls took a drink. Kara finished her drink quickly, waiting for Alex to notice the surprise in her glass. She didn't fill the glass to full, so it would hit Apex's mouth during her first drink."What in the-" Alex interrupted herself when she pulled a small emerald ring from her glass after it touched her lips. Kara smiled as she took the ring from a shocked Alex and got down on one knee.

"Alex Danvers, there are not enough words between our languages combined to explain how much I care about you. I remember that day when we first kissed, and I promised to forget about it so you would never lose me, but I thought about the way your lips felt against mine everyday. I thought about what I would do if I ever got the chance to call you mine love. And now I am doing it," Kara said to Alex with emotions and tears escaping from her eyes. Alex had been crying fiercely at this point, but none of the tears held I'll emotions. Alex sat in the chair, waiting for Kara to say those four words she had been waiting to hear her whole life.

"Will you marry me?"


	7. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Just a quick note to start this chapter, it will be taking place about halfway through Alex and Kara's relationship. I love building suspense and I think a portion about their relationship before revealing Alex's answer to the proposal would be just the thing to build suspense. But don't worry, there will still be fluff and superhero action in this chapter. But it will also have a serious incident within it, leaving you wondering about their relationship. Please continue to tell me how you guys feel about the story!

Life for Kara had been going smoothly the past few months, excluding the death of her Aunt Astra after she tried to kill J'ohn, and she enjoyed every minute of it. Her work relationship with Ms. Grant seemed to be improving, although the constant pushing for Kara to reveal herself as Supergirl to her boss started to become vexing. Also, Kara's relationship with Alex grew to the point where she asked the brunette to move into her apartment, which Alex answered with a tender kiss and an extremely excited yes. The only issues she had to face each day were the hunt for harmful Fort Rozz escapes and any other criminals in the city.

Kara had been flying through the city for the past hour while listening if anyone needed help with something, due to the boredom that followed a day off from CatCo. A couple of elderly people needed assistance while crossing the road, a police chase turned into a criminal caught, and someone's pet managed to get stuck in a tree. The last one Kara shuddered at when she saw the pet had been a large snake belonging to a small family with two other snakes in the house. Even though she was Supergirl, snakes still scared her because of the resemblance to a frightening creature on her home planet.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her super hearing heard someone yell fire from the other side of the city and sirens getting closer to the location. It wasn't a situation the D.E.O. was allowed to handle, so Kara knew she wouldn't run into her girlfriend, but she still knew her own help could be greatly used. The only true way to make a difference in the world is through one small step after another, leading to bigger events and influence.

Turning around as fast as she could, Kara broke the sound barrier trying to get to the location of the fire in order to help. Upon arrival, Kara noticed a group of fire fighters gathered around in a circle trying to lift an object off another fire fighter. With ease, Kara grabbed the large piece of metal off the fire fighters leg, allowing the others to pull him out and take him to an ambulance.

"Thank you Supergirl. I think he would have lost his leg if you didn't come as soon as you did," the fire fighter chief said before running off to help put the fires out on one side of the building. Smiling knowing she saved a person from losing her leg, Kara ran to the other side of the building to use her freeze breath to put of some of the fires.

Kara was about to leave the area when her body felt weak for a moment and her stomach felt terrible. An unusual sensation ran up from her toes to her head before settling in her eyes, causing Kara to look around curiously. Even with her x-ray vision and increased sense of smell, Kara missed the small amount of Red Kryptonite under the debris before she took off and went to the D.E.O.

...

"I'm sorry Supergirl, I missed the fact where an alien robbing armored trucks was a humorous situation," J'ohn commented after finishing briefing everyone on the next target. Kara did nothing to pay attention to a word he said about the alien or anything to watch out for, only paying attention to her nails and her phone. However, a part of Kara knew nothing felt right about how she had been acting ever since helping with the fire situation, but something kept her from fully controlling her actions.

"It is the same thing a different day. An alien causes trouble, people cry for help, and I kick some alien ass," Kara replied before standing up and putting her phone on the table in front of her. "Sometimes I don't even understand why I come just to hear things I already know," she continued saying while walking out the door. Alex, hearing her girlfriend's comments, opened her eyes wide out of curiosity before turning to J'ohn.

The entire time during the mission briefing, Alex noticed her girlfriend acting different than she normally did. The way she stood, while she stood, and the attitude coming off her non-verbally wasn't normal, even for when Kara had her off days and missed home. Then, when Kara swore for the first time while working and the first time in a while, Alex knew action needed to be taken.

"Did she just say 'ass'?" Alex asked before reaching for Kara's phone, knowing some of her colleagues would want to find out who Supergirl claimed to be during her day job; even with the paperwork everyone signed not to go to far into figuring out her identity.

"Yes," J'ohn replied skeptically before walking towards one of the workers on a computer. "Look up the last place where Supergirl was before coming here," he asked while waiting patiently for something to show up on the big screen. A minute later, an article from CatCo reporting on the fire at one of Lord Technologies smaller facilities appeared, showing a picture of Supergirl putting out a fire on one side of the building. Alex heard a low growl come from J'ohn before he turned around and started giving orders for while he would be gone.

"I am assuming this means we will be visiting Maxwell Lord?" Alex asked as her and J'ohn started walking towards the exit. However, multiple footsteps and the overused scent of men's cologne caused Alex to look up with anger in her eyes. A couple of D.E.O. agents were escorting the one and only Maxwell lord into the D.E.O. while he had a smirk on his face. Not even J'ohn could stop what came next, as Alex balled her fist and punched Maxwell Lord directly on the nose with as much force as she could.

"It is good to see you too Agent Danvers," Max said after taking a deep breath from the pain encompassing his nose. "But I may have caused all of us an issue. Luckily I do have a solution," he continued to say while wiping the blood coming from his nose. Ever since releasing Max after the Bizarro crisis, Alex did not trust the C.E.O. when it came to anything relating to Kara.

J'ohn nodded his head before walking down the hall towards a conference room, with Alex and Max following closely behind. Due to the possible severity of the situation, Alex knew J'ohn would not want many others to know about the entire thing until a possible solution could be achieved. All three of them sat down in one of the chairs around the table in the conference room, Alex keeping her hand close to her gun the entire time.

"That facility where Supergirl put out the fire had been working on a possible weapon against the Kryptonians, seeing how much trouble they have been causing National City lately," Max began to explain, causing Alex to grit her teeth and ball her hands into fists against her leg. "I tried to make synthetic Kryptonite to give us an equal chance against the aliens; but the molecular structure wasn't quite right... I think Supergirl might have been exposed to some of it earlier," he finished explaining.

Alex wanted to do nothing more than take her current anger out on Maxwell Lord, but she knew only he had the way to help her girlfriend after being exposed to the man-made Kryptonite. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten in her head, Alex began questioning Max about everything he would need in order to make something to reverse the effects of his synthetic Kryptonite; storming out of the room as soon as he gave the list.

...

After a visit to Ms. Grant, which ended with Kara throwing her out of the window and saving her just before she hit the ground, Kara went to a local bar while wearing Astra's old outfit. On the television screen above her, Kara saw Ms. Grant warning the city to stay away from Supergirl while explaining being thrown out the window. Gasps from others in the bar filled Kara's ears, causing her to start flicking nearby peanuts out of a bowl into the bottles of alcohol, breaking them in the process.

People began running out of the bar as Kara smirked while continuing to break alcohol bottles with the peanuts. This new feeling surrounding her, putting fear into people through the fear and dark thoughts she had, it made Kara feel different and free for a moment. But the part of her deep down inside still knew none of it was right, crying after several futile attempts to fully control her actions.

"Supergirl!" Kara heard from outside, the voice sounding comforting and like home even though fear covered most of it. Walking out of the bar with a sarcastic sway in her hips and smirk on her face, Kara saw Alex, J'ohn, and many other D.E.O. agents standing with their guns pointed at her. A slight maniacal laugh escaped her lungs as she put her hands in the air.

"I was wondering when you were going to come. Seeing how I managed to throw Cat Grant out her window and none of you showed up to stop me," Kara started saying while walking closer to Alex. Kara quickly noticed her girlfriend's gun looked a lot bigger and different than the normal Kryptonite guns used by the D.E.O., making her curious about their new toy. "I can believe you seriously thought I would hold the entire good girl act any longer. All of you were trying to use me for my powers, especially you Alex, so I decided it was time to do things my way," Kara finished, standing right in front of Alex.

"You were exposed to-"

"Red Kryptonite? I know, paid a little visit to Maxwell Lord too. Let me guess, he the one who told you something was wrong with me?" Kara interrupted.

Alex slightly shuddered inside from the intensity of Kara's voice. She wanted to help her girlfriend as soon as possible, but without straying from the plan made by J'ohn. No one knew entirely how the Red Kryptonite would affect Kara, so they had to approach her with extreme caution. Looking over at J'ohn for a moment, seeing him nod his head slightly, Alex turned her attention back to Kara.

"Let us help you Supergirl. This city needs their hero and I need mine back," Alex explained with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Help me?! The only thing you have done is hold me back from my true potential! Even the day I first told you I was an alien, you followed the advice of my cousin and told me to try and fit in," Kara began yelling at Alex, some of the other agents slightly backing away from the situation. "You are just jealous of my powers, my looks, and my success on this planet while others wouldn't even give you a sideways glance!" Kara finished before pushing Alex with extreme force, causing her to fly into a nearby car.

J'ohn yelled before giving orders for his agents to open fire on Supergirl in order to weaken her. However, unlike Kara expected, J'ohn aimed his gun and shot, before a light blue bullet impacted Kara in the side, causing her to fall unconscious on the ground. Alex smiled knowing the plan (Alex being a decoy along with her weapon) worked, although an extreme plain envelope her left arm and side. Looking over at J'ohn examining an unconscious Kara, Alex smiled again before passing out due to the pain and stress of the situation.

...

Six hours later at the D.E.O., Alex woke up in a hospital bed with her arm in a cast and sling while her abdomen had been wrapped several times with Ace Bandages. Sitting up past the pain exploding in her body, Alex took a deep breath before detaching herself from the I.V. and monitors, in order to go find Kara. Alex wanted to check on her girlfriend more than she worried about her own health and injuries, although J'ohn would say otherwise and demand she recover first. But after the complexity and severity of the situation, Alex knew it would only help if she was right next to Kara when she woke up.

Walking down the hall of the medical wing in the D.E.O., Alex kept an eye out for the room where they put the solar bed, knowing Kara would be there like before. Her eyes landed on the door with no window before she slowly opened it, trying to not make too much noise. With one arm in a sling, the task proved to be more difficult than Alex originally planned for.

"Alex?" Kara asked quietly from the solar bed, making Alex mentally curse herself for not being more quiet and not getting to her girlfriend faster. Turning around and walking towards the solar bed, Alex smiled slightly and sat down in the chair next to Kara. Taking a deep breath, Alex knew a serious talk would start as soon as Kara saw her arm and started crying. "Oh my goodness, your arm... I am so sorry Alex, I didn't mean any of it. It was like all the bad thoughts I ever had came out," Kara started saying while tears cascaded her eyes.

"Hey, you do not need to be sorry. Bones will heal and so will we, I promise. You were exposed to Red Kryptonite making you unable to control anything," Alex responded while holding Kara's hand, rubbing it trying to sooth her. "I will admit, some of those things you said might have been true at one point, but I am no longer jealous of you. I love you Kara Zor-El, forever and always," Alex continued before placing a small kiss on Kara's lips.

"I love you too Alex Danvers," Kara replied smiling halfway through the kiss.


	8. Different Shades of Green (Part 1)

Kara stood in front of Alex on one knee, with her heart exposed and vulnerable for whatever answer her girlfriend would give to the most important question in Kara's life. Only seconds had passed by since those four words left Kara's lips, but it felt like an eternity for both girls as their minds were blank yet full of thoughts at the same time. Luckily for Kara, being the "Girl of Steel" meant she could stay on one knee as long as it took Alex to reply to the question without getting physically drained; mentally drained was another task though.

No matter how much Alex prepared herself for the day Kara would propose to her or she would propose to Kara, she still couldn't process the entire situation in disbelief it was really happening. The kiss they shared earlier while cooking felt real, the wine she drank before finding the ring felt real, and the way her heart skipped a beat after watching Kara get down on one knee felt real; but a part of her still feared it all was nothing more than a dream.

"This is really happening? I am not dreaming right now?" Alex asked after a couple more moments of silence engulfing the room. Kara lightly laughed as a small tear formed in her eye, happy her girlfriend finally said something.

"Yes Alex, this is all real. I am right here in front of you, doing the scariest thing in my life besides leaving my parents to die on Krypton, trying to not have a heart attack with how scared I am that you will say no," Kara replied, first with sarcasm in her voice, but changing to a serious and nervous feeling. Alex looked into Kara's eyes and smiled before getting out of her chair to bend down towards her girlfriend.

"Kara... I want you to know I love you more than life itself. You have taught me so many things about how to live without regrets, how to look at people who may be different, and how to accept myself. There isn't a day where I don't worry you won't fly home to hug me and kiss me at night, or one of my missions will go wrong and I won't be able to hold you one last time," Alex started saying as she gently put her hands on Kara's cheeks and wiping away the Kryptonians tears. "So the last thing you would ever need to fear is me saying no to spending the rest of my life with you."

"So is that a yes?" Kara asked with a growing light of hope in her eyes.

Tears quickly cascaded Alex's face as she shook her head yes. Kara smiled brightly before picking her girlfriend up and spinning around in a circle gently, not wanting to crush Alex with her super strength. Setting her girlfriend down gently, Kara watched as Alex put her left hand out while covering her mouth with her right one. The ring fit Alex's finger perfectly, the way a ring should fit someone when they are in love; also the way a ring should fit when the one proposing knows their partner's ring size.

Alex looked down at the ring on her finger, enjoying the feeling of having it on her finger and how it didn't feel foreign like most new rings did. Ever since that night in her room many summers ago, Alex wanted to know how it would feel to wear a ring from Kara on her left hand; now she knew it was the most amazing thing she would ever get to experience in life. Gently pulling Kara closer, Alex closed the space between their lips, her fiancée melting into the kiss immediately.

"I have to ask: Why did you choose an Emerald? Don't get me wrong, I love it; almost as beautiful as you are, but I was still curious," Alex asked after breaking the kiss. Kara smiled and took Alex's hand in her own, playing gently with the ring.

"On my planet, although our marriage traditions are slightly different, the stone in the ring was suppose to mean something about who you were proposing to. My father proposed to my mother with what you call a sapphire, saying she was the light leading him home in his ocean of hopelessness. The emerald, although it may not be the same color, means you are my weakness for everything. I would go through Kryptonite torture if it meant keeping you safe Alex," Kara started explaining. "However, it also shows you are my greatest strength in life. Alex, while the world may believe Supergirl or Superman, even Batman, are the best heroes, you are my hero. Having you in my life is what keeps me going everyday. You are the reason I wake up and go to sleep."

"So what you are saying is it resembles Kryptonite and how it weakens you, like I am your weakness. But it also is a symbol for how I strengthen you everyday. That is what I got from that," Alex replied with a smile on her face. Both girls laughed a little as Kara shook her head yes before reconnecting their lips gently.

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, pulling the Kryptonian as close as their bodies would allow, never wanting to let go. Kara's hands started to slowly run through Alex's short hair before settling on the back of her neck gently. The kiss escalated to a small make-out session between them, as their lips danced together in perfect synchronization and their bodies moved gently with one another. Kara moved her arms to hold Alex by the waist, causing her girlfriend to move her own hands on the Kryptonians neck; and before either of them knew it, they were floating in the air.

"Promise me you won't go to crazy on me after today?" Kara asked, breaking the kiss for only a moment to allow Alex a chance to catch her breath. With her eyes still closed, Kara rested her head against Alex's, listening to the way her heart beats would change in pace, slowly down with each breath Alex took. Every night, Kara took ten minutes to memorize the way Alex's heart sounded as she fell asleep; listening to it steadily slow down until Kara knew her girlfriend was in dream land.

"You, of all people, are worried about a weak ol' human like me going crazy on you?" Alex asked in reply to Kara's question. Kara laughed before nodding her head slightly against Alex's forehead. "I can't promise anything," Alex said before reconnecting their lips without and further hesitation.

"No matter how much I love happy beginnings, I am more of a fan of upsetting endings," Kara and Alex heard a woman say from across the room. Alex looked just in time to see the woman nod her head before a gun shot went off, causing both girls to fall to the ground. Alex waited for pain to blossom somewhere on her body, expecting the shot to be aimed at her. Seconds passed and no pain hit Alex, causing her to look in Kara's direction with surprise, praying her girlfriend was okay.

However, the surprise faded to fear and worry when Alex noticed Kara on the ground unconscious with a glowing green dart in her side. Alex knew the dart had been laced with Kryptonite, seeing how it reacted with Kara's side. Acting before her mind could think rationally, Alex stood up and ran towards the woman with great intentions to hurt her; only to hit the ground when a second gun shot went off and a regular dart hit Alex in the side.

Fighting the sedative in the dart, Alex watched hopelessly as several different troops ran into the room and carried the unconscious Kara away. Screaming internally, Alex put her hand out in a last attempt to do something to fix the situation. The woman smirked as she closed the door quietly directly before Alex passed out from the dart on the ground in the apartment. _Hold on Kara, just hold on. I am coming for you as soon as I can._

...

A constant beeping sound filled her ears as the sedative began to wear off, allowing Alex to open her eyes and take in her surroundings. The room looked familiar, having a distinct sterile and medical alcohol smell in the air along with plain walls with numerous stories hidden within them. Her eyes started focusing more on her surroundings as Alex noticed J'ohn sitting down in a chair by one of the walls.

"Wh-where am I J'ohn? Where is Kara?" Alex asked calmly while trying to sit up. With the sedative still in her system a little, Alex felt as the the weight of the world sat directly on her, making it almost impossible to even move her arm. J'ohn looked up quickly from his chair and whispered orders into his walkie-talkie before moving closer to Alex.

"You are currently in one of the medical rooms at the D.E.O. As for Kara, I need you to relax on that one for a moment. We are doing everything we can to find her," J'ohn replied, trying not to scare Alex too much.

Almost as soon as those words entered Alex's ears, the memories of the entire situation flooded back into her mind; cooking, the proposal, the kiss, and then... people taking Kara away from her. Alex quickly looked down at her left finger, hoping yet not hoping to see the ring on her finger; the emerald stone glimmered in the low light of the room against Alex's hand.

"You want me to relax while the love of my life was just taken right in front of my eyes? I can't just sit here and relax J'ohn," Alex replied angrily. The adrenaline filling Alex's system must have countered the sedative in her body, because Alex jumped out of the hospital bed faster than her or J'ohn would have expected. J'ohn tried to ask her to calm down before Alex ran out of the room, ignoring him and being grateful they kept her in normal clothes.

The only thoughts filling her head at the moment all revolved around finding Kara, especially since the people who took her had access to Kryptonite. _Who knows what they could be doing to her right now..._ Reaching the main area of the D.E.O., Alex got on one of the computers and started typing in several different codes before J'ohn put his hand on her shoulder, taking her thoughts away quickly.

"J'ohn, I am not going to sit here and relax when the people who have her also have access to Kryptonite," Alex slightly yelled before turning back to the computer in order to continue typing codes into the system. "Out of fear something like this would happen, the necklace I gave Kara for Christmas has a tracker in it. So you can either help me find Kara or stay out of my way J'ohn," Alex commented, waiting for the system to return with some kind of location.

Tears wanted to escape from Alex's eyes with the same intensity of guilt she felt for not doing anything more to protect Kara. Even when they were kids, Alex always felt protective over the Kryptonian, even though Kara could have broken a full grown tree with a single finger if she wanted to. That was the only thing on her mind when putting the tiny tracking device in Kara's Christmas gift; the tiny tracker being her best hope at bringing her love home safely.

"I want everyone searching the satellites for any radioactive waves matching those of Kryptonite or anything close to it. I also want anyone to find footage of where they might have taken Supergirl. This is our top priority people so let's not waste a moment," J'ohn ordered loudly before sitting down at the computer next to Alex. Alex watched as everyone in the base began rushing around to find some sort of electronic device or piece of equipment to begin the search for Kara.

_We are coming Kara, as fast as technology will allow us. Please hold on and fight whatever they are doing to you right now. I love you Kara Zor-El._


	9. Different Shades of Green (Part 2)

The chilled air engulfed Kara and seeped into her lungs as she struggled to open her eyes, praying to Rao she would be in her usually cold apartment. The last thing she could remember was talking to Ms. Grant about becoming to knew head of CatCo while Ms. Grant was out of office. _Then she asked me about... Oh my Rao..._ The memories of what happened after Kara proposed to Alex started creeping back into her mind, taunting her.

When her eyes finally opened, Kara looked down at her hands, which where cuffed together with Kryptonite handcuffs, connected to large chains. Her eyes quickly darted around the dimly lit room, trying to find a sign with her x-ray vision on where she had been taken, but the Kryptonite made it impossible. Taking a deep breath, even though the cold air made her lungs cringe, Kara leaned her back against the wall and starred into the darkness of the room.

"Finally, you are awake. I was beginning to worry the Kryptonite dark killed you; although that would not have been a terrible thing," Kara heard from across the room. Bright lights suddenly filled the room, blinding Kara for only a moment before seeing the same woman who was at her apartment. The woman wore an all black outfit, similar to the ones worn by the guys who took her.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kara asked, trying to sound confident and stern even though inside she felt nervous and scared. The woman laughed as she walked over to the Kryptonian in the corner, putting rubber gloves on the way creepy doctors did in the movies.

"Raise her up!" the woman yelled towards the left side of the room before turning her attention back to Kara. Not seconds after the woman gave the order, Kara felt herself being raised up by the chains on her wrists, causing the Kryptonite to dig into her skin severely. "You aliens are all the same. Once so powerful, now in a hopeless state, and you still expect to be given answers."

Kara let out a few tears as the Kryptonite handcuffs cut deeper into her skin, causing a little blood to trickle down her arm. With the full power of Kryptonite weakening her, Kara only had the strength and tolerance of a normal human with the flu; meaning she was vulnerable to most anything the woman wished to do to her. Kara took a deep breath trying to compose herself before confronting the woman again.

"At least tell me who you are," Kara demanded, this time weaker than before.

"And why would I want to do that?" the woman replied maniacally.

"So I know who to look for when I get out of here," Kara replied confidently and with a bit of a sarcastic tone in her voice. The woman stepped in front of Kara and started laughing slightly before looking Kara in the eyes. A chill ran down Kara's spin when her eyes connected with those of the woman for only a second, the hate dripping off them being enough to worry Kara.

"Trust me when I say this: Even if you get out of here, I can promise you _I_ will be the last person you go searching for," the woman replied darkly. Kara looked at her confused, not knowing how to process the complexity and confusion of what she got herself into, but she tried to remain strong. Kara had to find a way to fight her way out of this place in order to see Alex again, in order to hold her tight.

Kara's thoughts were interrupted by an extreme burning sensation in the side of her neck, which began to spread throughout her entire body as if it were a snake in thequickly throughout her system. The woman's maniacal laughed filled Kara's ears as she saw the woman grab a syringe filled with liquid Kryptonite off a tray with several others. Remembering when the government used liquid Kryptonite on Astra, Kara said a silent prayer to Rao as the pain continued to spread throughout her body.

"If you really must know who we are Supergirl, we are CADMUS. And my name is Lillian Luthor," the woman commented as she shot Kara in the stomach with another syringe of liquid Kryptonite. Her body grew weaker as the Kryptonite spread quickly. Her body still hung high off the ground by her arms and the chains, allowing for the green poison to spread throughout her body faster.

The woman walked back over to her tray with the other Kryptonite filled syringes and began to write down notes on a clipboard, while also pulling out a tool box with green light seeping from the seems. Kara couldn't help but wonder how such an evil person managed to get their hands on so much Kryptonite without the D.E.O. taking notice. They were able to track down the location of the small sample of Red Kryptonite with ease, long before it had affected Kara. Kara thought they should have been able to locate this much concentrated green Kryptonite easily.

"You.. you are a... monster," Kara managed to breath out quietly, feeling the burning sensation of the Kryptonite with each breath she took. Lillian looked up from a clipboard next to the Kryptonite syringes with anger in her eyes and a fire in her soul. _Probably not the wisest thing Kara Zor-El._

"I am the monster?! You, your cousin, and all those other alien filth are the monsters! Coming to this planet and destroying human morals. Putting my son in prison because his views were different from your own! You are no different from the all the other shit in the universe; and you never will be!" Lillian replied furiously, breaking her clipboard in the process.

Kara watched as the woman opened her toolbox, the radiation from the Kryptonite causing Kara to want to throw up and pass out. Lillian grabbed a knife made out of pure concentrated Kryptonite before quickly walking in Kara's direction with it. Kara screamed as she felt the blade cut deep into her skin on her right side, almost deep enough to where Lillian could have left it in Kara. She could feel as each one of her skin cells cringed and burned at the contact of the blade; she could feel a steady flow of blood running down her side and onto her leg.

Kara's thoughts traveled to her memories of the day she left her dying planet, the look on her mother's face forever burned into the back of her mind. She wondered if this was how her parents felt as the planet exploded, killing everyone on it; she wondered if they felt this unspeakable burning sensation in every one of their skin cells. She wondered if they begged to die faster than the dying planet was already killing them, because Kara grew ready to beg for death instead of this torture. The only thing keeping her from begging for the light of Rao was Alex.

...

What Kara didn't know was three days had passed since Lillian first started experimenting of her, because time didn't matter to the Kryptonian anymore. All Kara could do was hang there and wait to heal slightly, when Lillian allowed her to, only to be put through a worse form of torture ten minutes later. It seemed CADMUS had a never ending supply of Kryptonite with how much they injected into her and how much they made her ingest once.

"I do want you to know everything I am going to do to you is for scientific purposes. We wish to understand how you aliens can feel what us humans go through everyday. I guess your path to pain is a simple element," Lillian commented before slowly taking the knife out of Kara's side for the tenth time since she arrived, smirking as she screamed in excruciating pain.

Everything around Kara became numb; her sense of sight, smell, hearing, everything except for her feeling. Kara could still feel the how the Kryptonite worked its way around her system, but she could no longer understand any of the words Lillian said. Kara hung there, helplessly watching as two guards walked into the room before Lillian gave orders and left. When a fist connected with her left side, Kara realized time would pass slowly until she either died or Alex found her.

The two guards continued to use Kara as their own personal punching bag, some of the punches becoming worse than previous ones. The inside of her body felt like burnt soup sitting outside in the sun all day, internal bleeding and broken bones not helping the situation. Everything felt as if it were too much for Kara to handle at the moment. Each force connecting with her body brought back horrible memories of her childhood on both Earth and Krypton. Memories of saying goodbye to her parents for the last time, memories of never fitting in on Earth, the memory of her very first kiss with Alex.

No more tears shed from Kara's eyes, as she could not mentally bring herself to cry anymore about the situation. All she did was hang their, take the blows from the two guards, and wait for Lillian to return so Kara could say those other four words she would never expect to say in her life. _Rao, if you can hear me, please help Alex get through life without me. I love her more than you can imagine and the last thing I want to do is hurt her, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. Who knows how long I have been down here and who kniws how long they will continue to torture me. Just please help her move on..._

...

Three days went by for Alex; three days of feeling numb while continually trying to find the signal from Kara's necklace on her computer. Three days of not eating enough and barely sleeping in order to devote more time towards the search for Kara. J'ohn begged Alex to go home each not and rest, knowing it would be in her best interest, but nothing he said made Alex move a muscle away from the search.

Instead, each night, Alex read one of the letters Kara wrote and his in their room, even though she had already been through all of them before. Seeing Kara's handwriting and looking at her words on paper made Alex feel closer to Kara, even though they were no where near each other. Currently, Alex had been reading the letter Kara wrote after their last high-school prom, when Kara asked Alex to be her date (although no one else knew about it).

_Dear Alex,_

_I just got home after dropping you off at your place. It is four in the morning and I have never been so awake in my life. I can still see you dancing in your dark blue dress, the way it hugged your body perfectly and enhanced your beauty. I can still remember how awkward our first slow dance tonight was, since it had been so long since we danced. But as the night progressed, you would have thought we were one._

_I just wish I would have broken my promise tonight. I wish I would have grabbed your hand as you walked into your house and starred into your eyes before kissing you. I wish I would have connected our lips, to remember how it makes me feel. But I could never hurt you or your family. So I waved goodbye and left._

_The entire way home, I beat myself up for not telling you how hard it is to keep these feelings hidden. Ever since you dared me to kiss you, then I promised I wouldn't say anything to keep your family happy, my mind hasn't left the sensation your lips left on mine. I know you told me your parents wouldn't agree, but I think they have seen weirder things than a girl kissing another girl, who loves her._

_Alex, no matter what happens to us in the future, I want you to remember this night more than anything. I want you to remember the way I looked when you caught me staring at you with amazement as you danced with your friends. I want you to remember the sparks between us as our hands connected without our minds willing them to. I want you to remember how you made me take off my shoes so you could be taller than me again, jokingly saying you were the bigger spoon._

_I want you to remember I love you and not a moment goes by without me thanking Rao for putting you into my life. And if you are reading this, I want you to remember the way you last kissed me, because I wouldn't give you any of these letters without our feelings being mutual and open._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Kara Zor-El_

"Alex, you might want to gear up," J'ohn said walking into the room quickly. Alex looked at him with tired eyes, quickly filling with energy as her hope grew in her. She looked at him with a questioning face, afraid of the answer he might give her. J'ohn gently put his hand on Alex's shoulder as he took a deep breath with a short smile on his face.

"We found her Alex. But we do not have much time."


	10. Different Shades of Green (Part 3)

Laying on the ground for the first time in hours, Kara kept her eyes closed tight and her breathing shallow, not wanting to know when the next portion of torture and experimentation would begin. Since Lillian told the two guards to use her as their own personal punching bag, Kara had not seen the woman or even heard of any new kind of orders from her. A small sense of happiness came with it, but Kara also feared the possible plans Lillian could have been making in her absence.

Fire still ran through her veins as the liquid Kryptonite continued raging a war on every part of Kara's system. Kara lost count of the number of syringes with liquid Kryptonite were forced into various parts of her body until empty. Her stomach grew ready to explode from the Kryptonite Lillian forced her to ingest over a day ago, as her body couldn't process the foreign material. The only thoughts running through her head were wishes of death, prayers to Rao to finally let her into his light and be with her family.

The large door on the other side of the room slowly opened, revealing a smiling Lillian Luthor with another tray of Kryptonite weapons (guns, knifes, hot embers, and more) and two large guards following closely behind. Kara regretted opening her eyes to see what they planned to do to her next, knowing it would only hurt worse as time moved on. The door quickly closed behind Lillian and the others, causing Kara to cry from the loud noise hurting her head more than it did.

"Are you ready Supergirl? Because I have some new things I would very much like to try at this hour. Would you like burning Kryptonite or freezing nitrogen to start with?" Lillian asked while watching Kara be raised into the air by the chains on her wrists. The Kryptonite handcuffs were covered in Kara's blood as much of her wrists were torn worse than a shark bite. Kara couldn't feel her hands any longer, as the handcuffs stopped the blood flow and nerve signals hours before Lillian returned.

"Why don't you just kill me? Why waste time, resources, and your breath towards experimenting on me?" Kara asked weakly while staring at the ground. The tone in her voice grew completely numb, only the words conveying any meaning instead of Kara caring about them. Lillian lightly laughed before grabbing the Kryptonite embers from the tray and holding them close to Kara's face.

"Killing you would be all to easy right now. It is the one thing you want right now and nothing else matters. You see, I am going to break you as much as possible before allowing the slightest bit of hope in your heart," Lillian started to explain as she pressed the Kryptonite ember into Kara's neck, leaving a second degree burn in its place. "Then, after you think all this is over and your life is normal again: I will come back to show you what CADMUS is truly capable of. I will show you what it is like to die without any one caring about you," Lillian finished explaining.

Kara wanted to cry her last tear; she wanted to make her own heart stop then and there; she wanted to say goodbye to her life for good, but a part of her didn't care about what happened to her. After all the time she got to just think while being experimented on, Kara came to realize she deserved everything coming her way in life right now. She deserved to feel the Kryptonite blades puncturing her skin in multiple places, she deserved the burning of each of her bones breaking every time someone hit her, and she deserved knowing Alex would be better off without her.

But this wasn't enough for Lillian Luthor, growing angry as Kara didn't react to the Kryptonite ember in her side like she did earlier that day. Kara knew Lillian wanted to see her cry and hear her screams, but there was nothing left in her to satisfy the corrupts woman's wants. It was the only way Kara felt she could fight against Lillian with what power she had left inside of her heart and soul. But even that war grew weak when Kara felt an extremely hot Kryptonite ember on her face directly below her left eye.

...

"We have the location surrounded Hank. Moving in with the strike team now," Alex whispered into her radio. After the longest drive of her life, Alex and the rest of the best agents from the D.E.O. arrived at the secret CADMUS base, thanks to Kara's friend Winn and his technological intelligence. J'ohn, a.k.a. Hank, stayed in a large armored van a couple of miles away from the location in case of emergency, but also to observe the situation from a distance.

"Be careful in there. No one truly knows what these people are capable of," J'ohn replied, giving Alex permission to continue into the base. As slow as she could without making Kara wait any longer, Alex followed closely behind a group of the strike team into the building, expecting for immediate resistance inside. However, the hallway they entered seemed destitute and untouched in years. Cold air filled Alex's lungs, along with an indescribable smell that was almost similar to burnt hair and skin. Lights flickered on and off throughout the places Alex could see and various writings appeared on the walls in languages Alex couldn't pronounce.

Alex ordered the majority of her strike team to check the left side of the base while she would lead a few others through the right side. Her heart began pounding in her chest, sweat rolled down her forehead, and her breaths grew shorter as Alex continued walking through the base, listening for any noises that might lead to where Kara is. _Just hang on a little longer Kara, we are here. Just give us a sign as to where you are right now..._

Alex's thoughts were interrupted as a female's scream filled her ears, almost not recognizing it as Kara's. Tears filled Alex's eyes from hearing the sound of her Kryptonian in pain beyond imagination; but she thanked whoever had been listening to her prayers of a sign for Kara's location. Adrenaline started pumping through her veins as Alex informed J'ohn on the radio about the news for the situation.

Running towards the sound of the scream, Alex and the strike team met the end of a large hallway with a single door in between them and their mission. Her strike team set a small explosive on each of the door hinges before everyone moved to a safe distance. Alex held the detonator button in her hand with her finger hovering it and took a deep breath. _Once I hit this, there is no turning back. Do everything you can to bring her back safely, or die trying._

The next several moments passed in slow motion for both girls, as Alex pressed the button and the door exploded off its hinges. Moving into the room, the first thing that caught Alex's attention was Kara hanging in the air by her arms, looking completely lifeless. Kara's skin looked a sickly pale white and her hair covered her face, making it impossible for Alex to tell if she was breathing or not. The next thing Alex saw in the room had been the tray filled with several Kryptonite syringes and other Kryptonite weapons, some still covered in blood. As her fellow agents started shooting at the two guards in the room, Alex aimed her gun at Lillian Luthor's legs before firing quickly.

"Well this was slightly unexpected. I mean, I knew you would find us at one point Ms. Danvers, but it never crossed my mind you would do it so quickly," Lillian commented while laying on the ground with three bullets in her legs and a hot Kryptonite ember on the ground next to her. "The only thing left for you to do is arrest me and all of you can move on with your pathetic lives, am I right?" Lillian asked, trying to taunt Alex.

"Do you really think all I am going to do is arrest you? After what you took from me?" Alex replied with anger and rage dripping from her voice and eyes. The gun in her hands still aimed steadily towards Lillian, this time directly pointing at her heart.

"I was simply doing you a favor. This alien scum doesn't deserve to live anymore. Wasn't she the reason your father disappeared Ms. Danvers? Because he couldn't imagine the D.E.O. taking your best friend? Looks like he left you behind for nothing, seeing as your pet Kryptonian probably won't make it through the night," Lillian stated calmly. Alex's mind began running a mile a minute, her thoughts not stopping to allow her too see clearly. J'ohn ran into the room as fast as he could, yelling Alex's name, but she couldn't hear him at that moment in time.

"No matter how much it hurts everyday, my father leaving wasn't for no reason at all. Him leaving is what made me who I am today," Alex said quietly through her teeth before the ringing of a gun shot filled her ears. Alex fell to her knees with her mind completely blank as J'ohn approached her slowly, taking in the sight before his eyes. Lillian Luthor laid on the ground with wide open eyes and heavy breathing, looking beside her to find a dent in the ground from where a bullet hit.

Silence filled the entire room for a moment, before more of the D.E.O. strike team rushed in and carried Lillian away. The maniacal laugh from Lillian filling Alex's ears was something she would never be able to forget after that day or stop hearing after that day. However, a small faint cry and silent breaths broke J'ohn and Alex's concentration, causing them to rush over to a hanging Kara.

For the first time since she stepped into the room, Alex could see the severity of what they did to Kara within three days. Dirty red stained almost all of Kara's clothes as tears in the fabric revealed several wounds, some older and some still bleeding. Purple and blue flowers sprouted all around Kara's mid-section, spreading all the way up to her face. Second degree burns and a few worse appeared on Kara's arms and legs; while in other spots Kara's veins appeared horribly through her skin, followed by traces of green.

Alex felt tears come to her eyes as the other D.E.O. agents lowered Kara to the ground slowly so Alex could keep her from hitting the ground. Quickly checking Kara for a pulse, Alex smiled in relief when soft bumps pressed against her fingers. _Oh thank goodness, you are going to be okay. We are going to take you away from all of this forever and I will never let you out of my sight._

Kara opened her eyes slightly, her vision unfocused and blurry, making her scared of who's arms were around her. But the feeling of comfort and warmth following radiating from the arms around Kara made her smile brightly, because for the first time in three days Kara felt safe and closer to home. Her eyes started to focus on the environment around her and chocolate brown filled her mind as Kara could clearly see Alex.

"Oh my Rao... Alex? I thought I would never see you again," Kara said weakly while struggling to bring her hand to Alex's face. Fear crept into her mind in disbelief of Alex truly being there, holding her tight and securely. Kara worried this would be the hope Lillian described before finding out what death on Earth was like; she couldn't accept the fact her last memory of Alex would be false hope.

"Yes Kara, it is me. I am here and this is real. We are getting you out of here," Alex replied while helping Kara gently rest her hand on her cheek. Tears flooded from Kara's eyes the moment her skin touched Alex's skin. Neither of them could believe they were together again after what happened.

Kara's breaths became slow, short, and hard as her body began burning from all of the experimentation in the previous days and Kryptonite still in the room. Alex watched hopeless as the Kryptonian's eyes opened and closed numerous times, knowing Kara was fighting to stay awake for her loved one. But the fight was useless as all the exhaustion from the past three days and all their events finally caught up with Kara.

"Rest Kara, you are safe now. I promise with my life you will never be taken from me again," Alex said softly before placing a light kiss against Kara's forehead. The medical squad ran into the room, taking Kara out of Alex's arms slowly. Then Alex went into a full mental state of doctor, giving orders to the medical team on how to treat Kara.


	11. Searching for a Sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There have been so many requests for one last chapter to this story, so here goes nothing. Hopefully it is as good as the rest of this piece! I will also update it on Fanfiction.net.

Alex sat outside the room where the D.E.O. put Kara, the Kryptonian lying on a sun-bed set to max power. Wanting nothing more than to go in the room and hold the hand of her loved one, Alex new Kara would be more upset if she purposely blinded herself next to the sun-bed. So she sat in the uncomfortable chair, staring at Emerald in her ring placed on her left finger.

"Again, we find ourselves sitting here worried about the same person. Are you doing okay Alex?" J'ohn asked softly while sitting down in the chair next to the agent. Not making an attempt to look at J'ohn, Alex slightly nodded her head as a sigh escaped her lips. But before J'ohn could protest against Alex's response, she shook her head in an opposite motion.

"Why do people target her so much? I mean, look at everything Kara has been through already in life. It just seems like whenever something is starting to go good for her, the universe wants to mess it up," Alex started explaining, trying to put the words together in her head without crying. "I love her J'ohn, so much. Every day when I wake up,  I am so scared someone is going to take her away from me and there will be nothing I can do about it... Then, when we found her... so broken, tired, and hurt. With people capable of that much torture towards Kara, how will I ever be able to make her feel safe again?"

J'ohn shifted in his seat, his heart hurting for Alex because he understood the exact emotions running through her mind at the time. The only difference with his understanding is the emotions were directed towards himself after the loss of his family on Mars. Placing a gentle hand on Alex's shoulder, J'ohn looked at her with comforting eyes before enveloping the agent into a hug.

"This wound Kara has, the emotional and physical, will take a lot of time to heal. However, she will also need a lot of love and support from her loved ones- especially you- throughout the steps to getting better. I may not have all the answers, but the first thing I think you should do is just be there for her physically. Provide her with something tangible to hold onto while she fights her inner demons," J'ohn replied. Alex pulled away from the hug, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes, before watching J'ohn disappear into Kara's room.

The light shining under through the space under the dorm became less bright, causing Alex to watch the door intently. J'ohn opened the large door from the inside before motioning for Alex to go inside the room. Explaining she could only stay for a few minutes, as Kara would need the sun-bed reset to high soon, J'ohn closed the door behind him in order to give Alex privacy.

Alex didn't hesitate any longer, turning to look in the direction of the sun-bed, quickly covering her mouth to quiet the gasp escaping from her lungs. Bruises still scattered themselves around Kara's body, as if they were imperfections in a painting. Cuts, some of which looking deeper than others, were also visible to Alex, along with several other signs of torture. Moving to stand beside the sun-bed, Alex gently grabbed Kara's hand and placed a soft kiss on the top of it.

"They say people can hear what others are saying when in this condition. So if you can hear me Kara, I am so sorry I couldn't get to you sooner. I looked for you everyday and night, barely sleeping or eating, because I needed to find you. I don't remember much of the time in between when they took you and now, because I had been so focused on finding you. And when I did...

Kara Zor-El, you are the strongest person I know, not just because you are a Kryptonian, but also because your heart is so pure with love. I need you to keep being the strong person I know and love. You have to keep fighting to get better because we have to start planning our wedding. I want to go through every part of the experience with you, including the bickering over what flavor cake we will have or whether we will have a big ceremony or a small one.

Even though we have gone through so many firsts together already, there are so many more I want to experience with you Kara. I want to get our first pet together, go on our first vacation somewhere exotic, and I want to be able to say I love you for the first time as your wife. So please Kara, if you can hear me, keep getting better. For me," Alex finished talking with tears cascading down her cheeks.

She had moved to sit down in a chair with her head leaning against the bed, still holding onto Kara's hand desperately. Her knees grew too weak to stand in the middle of her speech to Kara, and she didn't want to fall knowing she wouldn't be able to get back up without Kara. Taking slow deep breaths, Alex rubbed her thumb on the back of Kara's hand, praying to Rao for a sign the Kryptonian would be okay.

"Red Velvet cake... with buttercream icing... and chocolate chips," Alex heard Kara's soft voice, so quiet she didn't believe in was real. However, when she felt Kara's hand slightly twitch in her own, Alex looked up to see Kara with her eyes still closed and a smile on her lips. Alex laughed in relief as she stood up, leaning down to plant a soft kiss on Kara's lips.

With that small sign from Kara, Alex knew they were going to be okay and have so many more firsts together. Alex finally realized her dream future with Kara would no longer be a dream, because as long as they had each other to count on and love, their future together would become a reality.


End file.
